Cherry Bomb
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Renji had never met a woman more perfect for him. What was intended to be a one night stand turns out to be so much more. Original Character/Alternate Universe. This is NOT a sweet and fluffy romance.
1. When Things Go Boom

When Things Go Boom

Renji saw her sitting there with the glass clasped too tightly in her hands he thought she might break it. He could not help but notice how she kept casting furtive glances around the bar as if she were looking for someone. Her already big brown eyes would grow even wider when she searched for the person who had yet to rejoin her. She nervously pushed her dark red curls behind her ear looking at something on the bar next to her hand. He smiled when he realized he had not seen many red heads that exhibited the same crimson red color of hair he sported – at least not without getting it from a bottle of hair dye. His brown eyes watched her grab the phone off the bar and proceed to swiftly press buttons. It was disturbing when her pale face turned the same color as her hair. Tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. He hated to see a woman crying. They always seemed so helpless and pitiful when they cried; like they needed someone to protect them. What she did next shocked him. His eyes followed her hand as she brought the phone up and slammed it down to the floor. Glass and plastic shattered, flying upwards at her. Damn! That phone hit the cement floor with a tremendous amount of force to accomplish making it detonate like a veritable bomb. He gulped as he watched her hop from her barstool and stomp the phone with a black high heel clad foot.

Eneco curse vehemently in Spanish while obliterating the phone beneath her Prada heels. She was too old for these kind of games and had foolishly thought he was too. Stupid, idiotic bastard! When the nearby patrons began to stare at her she realized she had yelled it out loud in their native language so they understood it. She quickly chose another language to release a string of curses. This time it was French. She could speak six different languages, therefore she could be considered a multi lingual bitch while she proceeded to rant in each language. Her boyfriend, Kisuke Urahara, may be a bastard in only one language, but he was still a bastard. Cheating asshole!

Renji smiled approvingly at the red head whose temper was as fiery as her locks. His eyes wandered over her body that was curvaceous and full which was made apparent by the tight denim that hugged every curve of her figure along with her clingy low cut top in a dark forest green color that set off her red hair nicely. That shade of green reminded him of someone. She looked like and upside down strawberry. Strawberry. He giggled like a girl when he thought about his friend Ichigo who absolutely hated that nickname. He ventured to guess she would not mind the nickname and if she did would not have a problem expressing her opinion about it. His eyes centered on her slightly parted dark red lips and wondered what they tasted like. Her skin was a light ivory color and looked as if it would be soft as silk. His eyes wandered further down to her nice sized breasts that would fit perfectly in his palms and he wondered what those would taste like. Shaking his head to clear his dirty mind, he took a sip of his beer immediately choking when a familiar light blond head sans the bucket hat appeared beside her.

'No way! That's the _other_ woman he's been seeing!' his brain screamed in terrified recognition as he watched his boss grab the furious woman.

"Eneco, please," Kisuke begged, holding her tightly as she attempted to shake him off.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, shoving against his chest.

"Let me explain," he implored, trying to hold her close to him.

Eneco would have none of it. She had just found out he had another girlfriend when she kept bombarding his phone with text messages. For once, she was glad her curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she had seized his phone to check the messages. His impeccable wit, charm, and heterosexuality all rolled into one should have been a huge clue that there was something wrong somewhere with Mr. Perfect. He was a two timing little creep with another girlfriend. Was there only one more girlfriend? Maybe not. At any rate, he definitely had one less girlfriend now to worry about.

"Fine. If you won't let me explain, I'm leaving," Kisuke said politely, letting her go.

Eneco questioned how he could remain so calm and unaffected. She noted that he seemed to feel he was well within his rights to treat her as he had.

"We've only been dating for six months. We had not yet agreed to anything exclusive. If we had, I would be quick to tell you I'm not that kind of man. I love the ladies and they love me. How can I help that?" he inquired, folding his hands over his heart as if he were shattered by her rejection.

"Oh, my GOD!" she yelled, lunging toward him. Her voice had risen on each word to signify her rising temper. She stopped short of hitting him, feeling his hand wrapped firmly around her fist.

"I don't like to hit women but if you keep this up I'll make an exception," he warned her, his dark and stormy gray eyes boring into hers.

"Point taken," Eneco said calmly, immediately backing down. The underlying threat held in his voice and eyes had been hard to ignore. She somehow knew she would regret it if she did. He was a kind, patient man, but she could tell he was not one she wanted to push too far.

"Shall we part on good terms?" he asked, leaning toward her for a kiss.

"Don't press your luck," she warned, leaning back from him to distance her lips from his. "How about a handshake?"

"A hug?" he countered, his eyes taking on a decidedly puppy dog appearance.

'No wonder he can get away with this crap,' she thought to herself, feeling her emotions caving. She wanted to hug him, squeeze him, and…do things she could not do in public.

"All right," she agreed reluctantly. She kept her head down as he enveloped her with his arms for an embrace to prevent him from stealing a kiss.

Renji ordered another beer and wished his boss would hurry the hell up and get out. The pretty woman had made it abundantly clear the relationship was over. She would need someone to comfort her and assist her with picking up the pieces of her broken heart. Far be it from him to not answer the emergency call of a damsel in distress. If Urahara would only go away, he would have his chance. He watched as the blonde took his leave at last and walked to the door. Downing the beer swiftly and requesting another along with a tequila shot for the lady, he took the drinks and made his way to her.

Eneco had just sat back down on her barstool and taken a deep breath when she saw the tall, scarlet haired man coming her way with a beer and a shot in his hands. If she dared to guess, the shot was for her and it contained tequila. Tequila, after all, makes a woman's clothes fall off. Her full cherry red lips curled into a smile as he perched on the barstool beside her. His narrow brown eyes were locked on her and they were not wavering at all. He was as bold as his hair color.

"Did you come to put my broken heart back together?" she inquired, straightaway taking the shot from his hand.

"How did you guess?" he asked, raising his beer to his lips which she seized from his hand before he could take a sip.

"Because you've got that 'fuck me' look all over your face," she answered a little too bluntly, making him thankful she had taken the beer before he could drink any of it and promptly choke. "I like your tattoos. How much of your body do they cover?"

Renji smiled. He liked her shameless brazenness. She was as fierce as him despite hiding it behind softly pouting lips and smooth round hips. Leaning forward, he was pleasantly surprised when she did not back away or flinch. "Would you like to see just how much they cover? They're quite extensive. You've got to get me naked to find out just how extensive."

"That shouldn't be hard," she rejoined, licking her lips sensuously as she looked into his eyes. She turned to get the bartender's attention and ordered two more shots. Picking up one and nudging the other toward him, she provoked him by asking, "Are you up to the challenge?"

Renji was not sure if she meant taking down the shots or taking her down but he was up to either challenge. He kicked back the shot of evil burning liquid that scorched his throat. To his horror, she swiftly ordered two more. Gulping audible, he was beginning to think he had spoken too soon. His nature was a little on the hot blooded and prideful side like hers, but unlike her, he had spoken out of pride instead of prowess when it came to drinking the shots.

"Hey, do you have a lighter?" she asked, an expression of disappointment flitting across her face when he shook his head.

"I've got one, baby," the oh so helpful man behind her offered, handing it to her.

"Thanks!" she happily replied, taking the offered device. After lighting it, she touched the flame to liquor which was set ablaze. Blue and gold flames danced on top of the alcohol.

Renji gaped in disbelief as she raised the flaming glass to her lips and made it disappear. He was not sure if he should be frightened or turned on, but he actually felt both simultaneously. He also made the startling revelation that his boss was a complete dumbass. One man's loss is another man's gain and that seemed to hold true for this turbulent little ruby topped jewel sitting in front of him.

"Your house or mine?" she inquired, her unfocused eyes settling on Renji's face.

"Yours," he answered, standing up from his barstool.

"You pay for the cab then," she ordered him, moving toward the door.

"But wait –" He began to protest before she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her breast.

"Do you want this? Or not?"

How could he possibly say no to that?

...

Eneco maintained a safe distance from him in the cab, pressing her body against the door. She smiled out of the window because she was sure he was wondering what was going on since she had cooled so suddenly toward him. It was not that she did not want to touch him that she distanced herself from him. The contrary was quite true. She was having issues keeping her hands off of him so she clasped them together tightly in her lap to prevent giving the cabbie a free sex show in his backseat. Her apartment building was not too far. Casting her inviting red haired companion a furtive glance, she reminded herself that good things are worth waiting for and he appeared to be a great thing.

Renji caught her smiling at him like a teasing vixen and he resisted the urge to seize her and pull her into his lap. He knew that would be all it would take to ruin his resolve not be an exhibitionist. She was evocative and untamed and scary as hell from what he had seen of her so far. Yet she had a gentle sensual beauty about her that captivated him. And he had not even taken her clothes off yet. The cab stopped and he was hurriedly grabbing for his wallet while she opened her door.

Grabbing her keys, Eneco unlocked the front entrance and waited for him. She released the door when he was at the bottom step to force him to run to reach the door before it closed.

"Hey!" he yelled at her as she ran up the stairs.

"Catch me. If you want it, come get it," she goaded him, racing up the stairs to her apartment without slowing down.

"Dammit," he muttered, grabbing the banister and taking the steps two at a time. He could not recall having to work this hard to get a woman into bed in a while. A smile lifted the corners of his lips when he saw her turn at the top of the third flight of stairs and run to the end of the hall. He was also having the most fun he had in a while from pursuing this woman. The prize waiting through the open door at the end of the hall would be worth it.

"I'm in here!" Eneco yelled from the bedroom when she heard him panting from the doorway. "Just close and lock the door."

Renji did as she asked then walked in the direction he thought he heard her voice coming from. His eyes widened when he saw her sitting in the middle of the bed completely naked. Her breasts were covered by her thick red curls obscuring them from his vision.

"Your turn. I want to see those tattoos," she said, smiling at him sweetly.

Renji grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He heard her gasp and he looked at her to see she was biting her lower lip. Apparently, she liked what she saw which made a smug smirk plant itself on his face. Slowly, like a stripper, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans while kicking off his shoes. He pushed the tight denim down his hips in a very unhurried manner, watching her chew her lower lip as he did so. Bending over to remove the jeans completely, her heard her issue a distinct whimper. The sound made his rigid member twitch. He wanted her to make that sound while he was inside of her. Straightening back up, he saw that she had moved to the side of the bed within touching distance.

"Turn around," she requested, putting her hands on his hips to push him until he moved.

Renji smiled and complied. He liked her aggressive nature. She was not afraid to ask for what she wanted. He yelped when her hands slammed against his ass with a loud slapping noise and a slight sting. His erect manhood moved again wanting her even more. Closing his eyes, he fought for control not to touch himself as one of her hands caressed his buttocks while the other roamed over his backside from his shoulders to his thighs. It was fair to assume she was giving his tattoos and his body a manual inspection.

"Will you tell me your name?" he inquired, moaning when he felt her lips against his shoulder. He placed his hands over hers when they slid around to his chest and roved downward over his abdomen.

"Do names matter?" she asked, reaching up with one hand to release his long hair from the spiked ponytail.

"I want to know the name of the woman I'm going to make scream. My name is Renji so you know what to yell," he told her, reaching back to touch the back of her head as she balanced her chin on shoulder.

Eneco liked his self-confidence. She pulled him backwards, pressing his back against her body as she knelt on the bed behind him. Men who were self-assured to the point of cockiness turned her on. She liked reducing them to putty in her hands. Unfortunately the arrogantly confident Kisuke Urahara was the one who had turned things around on her. He had broken her down and made her need him. No man had ever done that – and it pissed her off greatly. She viewed the man in her arms as an equal; a possible ally and playmate in love games rather than a rival like Kisuke.

"Just call me Cherry. I might tell you my real name later," she teased, licking his lower lip. She hummed against his lips with a moan when he pulled her mouth to his using his hand on the back of her head.

Renji reluctantly let her go when she moved her lips from his. Turning around, he held her beautiful face in his hands, content temporarily to gaze at her. Her eyes were the color of coffee, dark and rich, extremely inviting. His eyes moved down to her lips – cherry red. He liked the name she had chosen because it was the same color of her lips and hair. It was a little bit dirty unlike if she had chosen the chaste and ancient sounding name of Ruby. She was a fascinating woman and he would like to get to know her better. Staring at her lips he wanted to get to know her body better first.

Eneco returned his passionate gaze, studying him just as intently as he was her. His eyes were a more golden color than hers, lighter and balmier in their color like milk chocolate. His skin was the color of sweet peaches and she would love to lick him all over, however, he had conjured certain urges within her that would not wait. Her skin erupted into gooseflesh when he moved her hair over her shoulders to reveal her breasts to him.

"Mmmm…my god, I'm a lucky man," he murmured to himself, sliding his hands over her bumpy, hypersensitive skin to her breasts.

"Renji," she gasped, shoving her hands into his long hair that flowed over his shoulders. God it was fire raging through her body, ravaging her nerve endings and making wetness flow between her thighs as he caressed her breasts with his large, smooth hands.

Renji lay her back on the bed, kneeling between her legs. It was so strange. Looking at her was like looking at himself as a woman. The next time Ichigo tells him to go fuck himself he could honestly tell his friend he already had.

"Mirror, mirror," she whispered, sliding her hand along his cheek as leaned down to her to kiss her.

"Were you reading my thoughts?" he asked, kissing her briefly.

"Yes. Want me to tell you what you're thinking now?" she inquired, looking into his eyes. When he nodded, she continued. "You're thinking about how badly you want to bury yourself inside of me. So do it," she ordered, grabbing his hips and pulling him forward.

"You really are telepathic," he responded, thrusting his hips and with a little guidance from her his thoughts became reality.

Eneco enclosed his waist with her legs, holding his muscled body tightly against hers. She moaned with pleasure as he pressed gentle kisses to her neck with his soft lips while he devastated her body with pleasure from his long leisurely pushes. Her body responded beautifully to his, meeting his thrusts half way which increased the friction and the ecstasy.

Renji looked down at her while she thrashed and groaned beneath him, keeping her eyes closed tightly. He could not help but question who she was really making love to, lost in her own little world filled with bliss. Kissing her tenderly on the lips, he was surprised when his eyes met hers after pulling away.

"Renji," she gasped trying to keep her eyes open as overpower pleasure surged through her body. She moaned his name and her eyes rolled back in her head. They closed fleetingly before popping open wide to stare at him.

Eneco bit her lower lip to keep from crying out his name. He felt as good as he looked and it was simply amazing. She never would have guessed that Kisuke had done her a great favor by cheating on her so blatantly. Or she cheated with him. Oh, who the hell cares right now? It was hard to keep her eyes on the gorgeous man driving her crazy and torturing her body so sweetly with immeasurable carnal bliss.

"Cherry red, Cherry red, on the lips and on the head. Won't you scream my name?" he asked her, kissing her on the forehead and on the tip of her nose.

She could not help but giggle. Poetry at a time like this? She cried out when he shoved into her roughly.

"My name," he whispered in her ear while thrusting into her rhythmically. "What is it?"

"Renji," she panted, grabbing handfuls of the fluffy comforter beneath her to twist and pull it. Her body twisted beneath his brawny chest as her pleasure began to climb, pushing her toward his intended destination. Soon she would have to give in and give him what he wanted. She wanted it too.

"Louder," he breathed, observing her gorgeous face that appeared positively angelic in the throes of passion.

Eneco opened her eyes gazing up at his intense, angular face as he watched every expression moving across hers. Damn, he was exciting and arousing. She whimpered, then howled he shoved himself into her forcefully touching her more deeply than she expected.

"Please, scream for me," he begged, kissing her lips quickly. He was ready, the pressure was unbearable and he was about to explode inside of her.

"Renji, Renji, RENJI!" she screamed, pushing up at him with all of her might as she helplessly drowned in the waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Oh, damn," he gasped, laying down her as he thrust into her convulsively to unleash the fury of his orgasm.

Eneco felt as if he was crushing her and it was hard to breathe. She held him tightly with her arms around his neck as his body shuddered and shook on top of hers to finish riding out the wave of ecstasy rolling over his body. Her hands lightly stroked his back as he tenderly and strategically delivered kisses to her face, neck, and lips. Her lungs were being compressed and needed oxygen desperately.

"Renji, my crimson haired lover and god of the orgasm, please get the hell off of me so I can breathe," she requested in a soft voice.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, rolling off her to lay next to her.

Eneco inhaled loudly, sucking in much needed air to her starving lungs. She giggled once her lungs were back to capacity. She was not sure why but she had the overwhelming to desire to continue giggling. Chalking it up to too many tequilas and the temporary insanity from a break up and bringing home a one night stand, her eyes moved to the man lying beside her with his arm draped loosely over her waist.

"What?" she chuckled as he stared at her intently.

"I-I just think you're wonderful. I-I really l-like you," he stuttered, immediately feeling like a ridiculous jerk for saying something rash and dumb.

"Sounds like someone's letting the tequila and oxytocin do the talking for them," she said, patting his arm before she rolled onto her side to lie face to face with him.

"The what?" he inquired, blinking in confusion. She was making him feel like a stupid jock. He hated that feeling.

"Oxytocin. It's released during an orgasm. It's called the cuddle hormone. It…never mind." She stopped short of explaining it is the hormone responsible for a feeling of bonding or love. This was a one night stand, not a freaking honeymoon.

"Tell me your real name. Please," he implored her, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Eneco," she answered, unable to stop herself. Unfortunately, that seemed to open the flood gates for other words she would possibly regret. "Would you like to stay with me tonight?"

"Yes." Renji would stay as long as she allowed him to.


	2. What to do with a Red Hot Lover

What to do with A Red Hot Lover

Eneco woke up lying side by side, face to face with her doppelgänger lover. She looked down at her hand which he held firmly gripped in his even his sleep. A smile tugged at her lips as did a bittersweet pain at her heart. It was too soon. She had used him to soothe her hurting heart from Kisuke's betrayal. But maybe that was her fault for not understanding the boundaries of their relationship. However, Kisuke never made that distinction until he got caught. Sighing noisily with frustration, she gave up trying to figure out what happened. Whatever it was that made things go awry, whatever the relationship had been, it is over now. Looking at the man beside her, she contemplated what to do with him. She is sure she could not stop herself at a one night stand. He is too tempting, too captivating. He ignited a curiosity within her she had not felt in a while. She kissed the back of his hand, edging closer to him. Her eyes studied his handsome face that had lost its ferocity in sleep to take on a peaceful innocence. His thin lips are poked out in a definitive pout in his totally relaxed state. She decided he looked like he needed a kiss so she gave him a peck on the lips.

They are both still naked and lying on top of the covers so her eyes and her hands began to roam over his gorgeous body. Renji never budged under her wandering hands until she touched a certain part of him that had already awakened and is aware of her.

"Renji," Eneco whispered, kissing him on the lips. "Renji, wake up."

The red head squirmed around a bit, his face scrunching up as he emitted a grumpy sound of protest that was somewhere between a snort and a groan. Rolling onto his back and getting comfortable again, she giggled as his soldier stood proudly at attention with its head pointing to the ceiling.

"Oh, Renji, please," she begged him, kneeling beside him. Using her fingernails, she scraped gently across his ribs to see if tickling him would wake him up. He giggled and pushed her hands away then settled back down.

"Honestly!" she huffed, glaring down at the sleeping man.

Eneco thrummed her fingers on her thigh, biting her lip as she looked at him. Temptation was screaming her name. All she had to do was just take matters into her own hands to have a little fun. He was ready for her whether he was cognizant of it or not so did he really have to be awake for the rest? Straddling his hips and holding his member in her hand, she guided him into her body. Surely, this would wake him up.

Renji grunted and wiggled beneath as she lowered herself onto him. He jerked to a sitting position, placing his hands on her hips. His sleepy eyes tried to focus on her face and comprehend what is happening.

"Eneco, what are you doing?" he asked, hugging her and nuzzling into her bosom as if she was an erotic teddybear.

"Trying to wake you up. I found something that worked. You're quite a hard sleeper," she remarked, moving her hips.

"Mmmm…apparently there's a particular thing you like to be hard," he groaned, kissing her breasts.

"Well, yeah. I don't think you mind how I'm handling it either do you?"

"Oh, definitely not. By all means, wake me up like that anytime."

'How often does he plan on sleeping over?' she speculated to herself. Pushing that thought out of her mind, she concentrated on the desirable man beneath her. This sex session progressed at a more casual pace allowing them to the time to indulge in more kissing and caressing. Their hands gained an extensive knowledge of their partner's body while also determining how they preferred to be touched to bring the most pleasure. By the end, they are left shaking in each other's arms from the ecstasy of once again reaching that ultimate height of pleasure.

"I need to go shopping. Would you like to go with me?" she asked, pressing gentle little kisses to his lips as if to convince him.

"Sure. But why?" he questioned, sliding his hands along her back. Her skin was so soft under his fingertips.

"I need someone to carry my bags," she joked, sliding out of his arms.

Renji snorted and smiled. This is going to be a whole lot more than a one night stand.

...

* * *

"Hey, is that Renji?" Uryu asked taking off his rimless rectangular glasses and cleaning them before sliding them back up his long nose.

Ichigo and Chad looked in the direction their black haired friend was staring. A man with a lengthy red braid down his back and tattoos down his arms stood outside of a shoe store loaded down with bags like a pack mule. It sure looked like him, but why is he acting as some woman's personal porter? Then they saw the woman. Staring in wide eyed disbelief, they watched as she exited the store and walked straight to him. Her red hair, the same distinct crimson red shade as his, hung in curls down her back.

"Does Renji have a sister?" Ichigo inquired, staring at the woman dressed in tight jeans, high heels, and a frilly white blouse.

"How should I know?" Uryu retorted sharply.

The woman kissed Renji passionately almost making him drop all of her purchases. All three men gasped audibly as the kiss continued way beyond comfortable limits for a public place.

"I hope that's not his sister," the usually quiet Chad rumbled in his deep bass voice.

The two people began to walk toward them after coming up for air from the indecent kiss.

"Hey! Strawberry!" Renji yelled from several yards away.

"Bastard. He knows I hate it when he calls me that," Ichigo grumbled, successfully looking crankier than usual now that he is annoyed.

"That's why he does it," Uryu informed him as if he did not already know.

"Just like you enjoy aggravating me by pointing out the obvious," he retorted, offering his friend a glacial scowl.

Eneco took several of the bags from Renji as he went to greet his friends. Her dark brown eyes skimmed over each of individuals in the odd little mix. The apparently grumpy orange haired guy with brown eyes like Renji's is the one he called strawberry. He had the same tanned skin and athletic build as Renji. Her mind took a weird turn to the gutter as she began to ponder what it would be like to get caught between the two of them in a compromising position. Clearing her throat and twisting a curl around her finger she looked at the skinny, pale skinned guy with piercing blue eyes and black hair that framed his face. In a strange way, he is almost a feminine sort of pretty. Then there is the tall, very tall, one with brown skin and shaggy dark brown hair. Only one of his dark brown eyes is visible since the other is obscured with long bangs. He appeared to be Hispanic. Mexican maybe?

"Hola! Como esta, mi amigo?" Eneco greeted him to check if she was correct in her assumption.

"Muy bien. Y tu, amiga?" he countered and the conversation began in earnest.

One would have thought the other three were viewing a tennis match by the way their heads swung back and forth between the two people conversing in Spanish. When they finally hit a lull in their conversation, Renji discovered he had not introduced her yet as his friends stared at him questioningly.

"Strawberry, this is Cherry," Renji said first to Ichigo using their nicknames.

"Seriously?" both of them questioned him in harmonious aggravation.

"I'm Eneco," she told him, noticing the pink tint to his cheeks that had risen from his friend's use of the moniker. Leaning toward him to allow him a nice view of her breasts, her brown eyes met his and she smiled. "Personally, I like strawberries. They're always sweet to eat."

Ichigo gulped audibly as his face turned as red as a strawberry.

"Moving along now," Renji interrupted, inching between the two who were still gazing at each other.

Eneco smiled and greeted Uryu who seemed quite supercilious and haughty. Supposedly one can tell a lot about a person by the friends they have but she had no clue what kind of conclusion to draw from these three. How could four men so completely different be friends? She was relieved they are happy with an introduction of her name only and needed no further clarification of her relationship with Renji. What would he have said? How would he have described their relationship? She had no idea how to classify their relationship either.

"Renji, if you would like to stay, you can. I need to get back home," she informed him, picking up the bags. She is thankful his friends are smart enough to take this moment to say good-bye.

"Oh, okay. What's the big rush?" he inquired, his eyebrows pinching together in confusion.

"I need to pack. I have a business trip to prepare for. I'm going out of the country as a matter of fact." She frowned at the expression of hurt that crossed his face. For him to be so muscular and scary looking he sure is a sensitive one. "Renji, I think we need to talk. About us."

...

* * *

The cab ride back to her apartment had been fraught with anxiety that rendered both of them mute. They should have had this conversation this morning before leaving the apartment. Once they were back in her apartment and settled on the couch with glasses of wine, the silence remained because they were unsure as to how to begin this awkward conversation.

"Renji, I like you. I know I like having sex with you, and I think I would like to get to know you better," Eneco told him in a forthright manner without being harsh. Taking a sip of her burgundy wine, she avoided his gaze because she could not look him in the eyes.

"But?" He could tell by the way she hesitated and halted her words, the dreaded exception would follow.

"You saw what happened last night. Don't lie to me and say you were attracted to my personality either. You saw a vulnerable woman and an easy target for sex. That's all I wanted from you at first as well, but…" She stopped, leaning forward to kiss his lips briefly. Pulling the braid over his shoulder, she took out the tie and untwisted it.

"What do you want?" he asked, twisting one of her spiral curls around his finger as she brushed her fingers through his long hair.

"I want to know you, but I don't want to be yours exclusively. I tried that and…and I'm just not ready for it."

"You just picked the wrong man. Urahara's a notorious womanizer."

"Yeah," she chuckled mirthlessly. "I found that out a little too late."

"What kind of job do you have that you are going out of the country?" he queried, touching her cheek with his fingertips. He sighed when she closed her eyes and held her breath as if his touch hurt her.

"I'm a wine broker. I work for Shunsui Kyoraku. I travel between Spain, Italy, and France buying wines for him," Eneco explained, sliding her hands down his neck.

"You travel a lot?"

"Frequently."

Silence again. Renji's fingers unbuttoned her shirt while her hands slid under his t-shirt to pull it upwards. They could not keep their hands off of each other.

Renji looked into her eyes and considered everything she had said along with her actions last night. There is something she is not admitting to herself. She wanted to be loved but she purposely chose relationships that would inevitably end quickly. Theirs, after all, was intended to be nothing but a one night stand. Her job kept her busy and never in one place for very long, although apparently she lived here mostly. She is a sex addict which is not necessarily a bad thing. Those extra psychology classes from university were really paying off. Perhaps it was not a bad thing he had obsessed over that pretty little psychology major for two years.

"What are you afraid of? What are you running from?" he asked, sliding his hands up her back to unhook her bra.

"Me," she replied bluntly, dragging the straps down her arm to remove the lacey bra.

"Why are you pushing me away?" he inquired, pulling her into his lap.

"I don't want to hurt you," she answered, thrusting her hands into his hair and grabbing fistfuls of it as his lips hovered over hers.

"Let me make the choice to take a chance with you. I can handle it. I'm a big boy," he told her, covering one of her breasts with his hand.

"You sure are," she agreed breathlessly, bridging the small gap between their mouths and pressing her lips against his.

They had sex on the couch, then the floor, and eventually made their way back to her bed. Falling into an exhausted sleep beside the man who is determined to love her, not only did she not get packed for her trip, she forgot to set her alarm.

...

* * *

The sunlight filled her room with its blinding brilliance at nine in the morning. Eneco's airplane for Italy had left two hours ago. She would be late for her afternoon meeting. At this moment, she is still asleep and blissfully unaware of all of these facts. Her phone began to ring, waking her up. After croaking hello, her boss's smooth, deep, and very sexy voice filled her ear.

"Eneco? Sweetie, where are you?" Shunsui questioned her patiently.

Eneco is instantly fully awake and glanced at the clock by her bed. 9:12. "Damn!"

A low, rumbling chuckle on the other end of the phone let her know he was not angry with her. He never got angry with her about anything. Shunsui Kyoraku is the most easy-going and laid-back boss she had ever had the privilege of working for. He looked like a scruffy bum with his long wavy brown hair and constant five o' clock shadow beard even at eight in the morning. His eyes are the kindest brown eyes she had ever seen. It warmed her heart every time he would look at her and smile. A shameless, but harmless flirt, it had been difficult not to fall for her boss when she started working for him. His wife, Nanao, had been leery of her at first which she could understand. Now Eneco is the only woman Nanao trusted to be alone with her husband.

"Don't worry. I changed your meeting to tomorrow and there will be a ticket waiting for you at the airline gate. Just use your company credit card to pay for it," he told her with a lilting tone of amusement to his voice. "So what's his name?"

"Re – what?" She stopped herself when she realized what he was asking. "Don't you think that's a little too familiar, sir?"

"It's not like you to be so irresponsible. You must have found a fiery one who wore you out. Oh, and don't forget I've seen you naked. You can't get much more familiar than that. What's his name?"

Eneco blushed when she recalled that event when they were away on a business trip together. They always reserved connecting rooms and one night she forgot to lock the door in between. Rushing into her room to show her the bottle of wine he had just procured, he caught her walking out of the bathroom naked as the day she was born. After a nice long perusal of her body, he apologized and returned to his room whistling a happy tune as he went. It seemed he enjoyed looking and flirting more than the messy entanglements of an affair. It was that event that taught her and Nanao that they could trust each other and trust him not to do anything they would all regret. Besides, he is her boss and she loved her job. On her travels there were too many alluring men to pick from to dally with her boss and ruin her perfect job. Who else gets paid to travel and sit around and drink wine all day?

"Renji," she answered Shunsui, stroking the red hair that streamed down her lover's back. _Fiery_. Yes, without a doubt. Not just his hair but everything about him. He is a consuming, passionate fire that she hoped did not cause her to get burned.

"Very good, my dear. Have fun. Just be ready to leave by five in the morning. This time I'm sending my driver for you to make sure you get on that airplane to Italy," he said in a gentle but quite serious tone.

"Yes, sir. I will be on it," she assured him, feeling humiliated for disappointing him and embarrassing herself with her lack of professionalism. "Damn," she mumbled to herself after hanging up.

Renji is already becoming a distraction. A beautiful distraction but a distraction nonetheless.


	3. How to Handle Temptation

How to Handle Temptation

Eneco saw him standing beside the baggage carousel waiting for his luggage. Surely if Shunsui had known he would be here, he would not have sent her. It would be considered cruel and unusual punishment. Sosuke Aizen stood there in all of his handsome glory with the same conceited, self-satisfied smirk on his lips that was a permanent part of his face. She had caused other expressions to light up that incredibly attractive face of his while in a horizontal position. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself as she walked toward her ex-lover and a fellow wine aficionado. Her nerves were immediately on edge, not only for coming face to face with a part of her intimate past, but also because she knew if he was here in person, he wanted this bottle of wine badly. But so did her boss. A challenge never bothered her, but doing battle with such a delicious temptation from the past did perturb her.

"Well, isn't this a lovely vision from the past?" Sosuke remarked when she stood beside him.

"Hello, Sosuke. Long time no see," she rejoined calmly sounding a lot more peaceful than she felt. 'There's a reason it's been a long time. Never would have been too soon to see him again,' she thought to herself, snatching her bag off the carousel. She searched for the other one with the tag shaped like a cherry clasped to it.

"Where are you staying, Cherry?" he inquired, using her familiar nickname.

"I'm not sure. I have a driver waiting for me with instructions of where to go," she answered vaguely, happy to see her suitcase only a few feet away from her.

"Oh, you must be going to the Montevallo Estate for the private auction. Did Shunsui send you for the bottle of Sagrantino? It's the only one left from the vintage produced twenty years ago. You were still a mere child when that wine was bottled," he added with the intention of rattling her nerves but it only made him sound like a dirty old man.

Sosuke had meant to intimidate her with his maturity and air of being a worldly man who held so much more knowledge than her. He was the one who found her in that dumpy little restaurant serving bad wine and even worse Italian food. Taking her out of that pit of despair he taught her about fine wine, gourmet food, and great sex. Grooming her to be his personal wine broker to build his collection of rare wines as well as assisting him with developing his business as a wine merchant, he had swiftly thrown her to the side when a girl with orange hair and bigger boobs had come along. It had worked out in her best interests because that was when she had met Shunsui. Smiling to herself, Eneco realized the greatest things always happened to her when she was unceremoniously dumped by a man. Her present crimson haired lover was definitely one of those things thanks in no small part to Kisuke.

Seizing the handle of her bag, Eneco hurriedly departed from the reminder of her distant past that was making her feel decidedly uncomfortable. Once she walked out of the doors to find her ride, she was confronted with a long line of limousines with driver's standing beside them holding signs waiting for their assigned person.

"Hey! Sweetie!" a voice thundered from down the line. Just in case she did not hear his booming voice, the big man unfurled from the back of the limousine to gain her attention.

'Damn he looks good in a suit,' Eneco thought to herself waving at her boss who grinned at her. So much temptation. Life had a way of being so unfair it made her want to cry.

"I didn't think you would be here," she said when she was close enough that he could hear her speaking in a normal volume.

"Well, I had to take an unexpected flight out here yesterday," he commented pleasantly.

Eneco winced from the benevolent verbal slap in the face. She hated the way he had a talent to dig at her and rebuke her with gentleness in his voice and a smile on his face. This worked for him though because it made her a loyal employee who always went above and beyond to do the best job possible for him. He had not taken kindly to her recent screw up which, to her great pride, was her first and would be her last.

"I had to be here by six yesterday to get in the first bid or I would have immediately been disqualified to make any further bids," he explained, tucking her under his arm and bringing her close to him. "So, never mind about all that. Tell me about this new man."

"You're something like a voyeur aren't you? If you can't watch it, you want to hear about it. You're such a pervert," she joked, attempting to wiggle out of his grip but he held her firmly by simply flexing his arm a bit.

"That's a little harsh don't you think? Besides, you know I'm always faithful to my wife and if I ever did have another woman it would definitely be you," he teased her, kissing her on the forehead.

"All right, all right. That's enough of that," she muttered, pushing his face away when he bent to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh, I've got bad news. Since we're staying at the estate, you and I are in the same room," he told her.

"What?"

"Yes, and there's only one bed."

"Oh, god."

"It's a king size bed."

Eneco relaxed, releasing the breath she had been holding with a noisy gush. She immediately felt every muscle in her body contract when he lowered his lips down to her ear.

"There's a mirror on the ceiling," he whispered conspiratorially.

OH, GOD!

...

* * *

Eneco stared up at the mirror apprehensively, chewing on her lower lip.

"Sweetie, don't worry. This is a suite. I'll sleep on the couch in the other room," he told her when he caught her eyeing the ceiling nervously.

"No. I will. You'll be too uncomfortable." She could not imagine him trying to fit his tall, wide body on the short and delicate looking sofa in the other room. They might have somewhat separate sleeping spaces but they would have to share the same bathroom. She would also have to walk through the bedroom to get to it.

A knock sounded on the heavy wooden door so Eneco volunteered to answer it. A man stood on the other side; a very handsome man. He had sleepy looking grayish blue eyes and shaggy dark brown hair.

"Are you Eneco?" he inquired in a deep voice that reminded her of Shunsui's.

"Yes. And you are?" she asked as he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I am Coyote Starrk. Benvenuto bella signora," he greeted her in Italian. _Welcome, lovely lady._ Another flirt. Great. Just what she needed.

"Oh, good your date's here," Shunsui proclaimed causing her to turn as red as her hair.

Coyote offered her a lazy smile and his arm. "Your boss asked me to give you a tour of the winery and the vineyard. I told him I would be more than happy to do so."

They started with the winery. Although she was familiar with the process and all of the equipment involved in winemaking, she never tired of seeing it. They even had a shop where wood worker's made the aging barrels on site. Coyote led her through the complete process of winemaking by seeing each part done in front of her eyes. He explained each procedure as they walked into a different room which progressed from step to step in sequence. At the end, he gave her samples of a particular wine from its beginnings as grape juice to its end as a perfectly aged fine wine.

By the time they made it to the vineyard, Eneco felt quite tipsy. The sun and the jetlag only enhanced this feeling of lightheadedness and detachment from her sensibilities. She leaned heavily on her patient and attentive guide who listed the different varietals of grapes grown on this particular estate.

"This is our claim to fame. Only twenty five producers grow this grape and it is exclusive to this region. Here," he said, picking one of the dusky purple grapes and bringing it to her mouth.

Eneco obediently opened her mouth, feeling his fingers on her lips as he pushed the fruit onto her tongue. She did not notice his fingers lingering on her full red lips when she bit into the grape and its wonderful juice flooded her tongue and her senses. It tasted like a mixture of blackberries, blueberries, and violets; a very strange but interesting flavor. Her eyes met Coyote's and he offered her another one after popping one in his mouth. She accepted it, savoring the taste with her eyes closed.

"You are a truly beautiful woman," he complimented her, holding her face between his smooth silky hands.

Eneco could tell this man's hands had never experienced a day of real work. They were soft, almost feminine, with gentlest touch used to cradle her face. Opening her eyes, she saw the longing gaze from his steel-blue colored eyes.

"Coyote, wait I –" She was about to tell him she had a boyfriend when he pressed his lips against hers which prevented her from saying it.

His kiss was brief and undemanding as if testing her to see how far he could go. When she did not offer a verbal protest, he claimed her mouth once again for a languid kiss that had no urgency, sexual or otherwise. He seemed to enjoy the feeling of her lips against his. Parting her lips with light prodding from his tongue, he tasted hers which still held the flavor of the grapes.

Eneco gasped, pulling back from him slowly. She offered him an ashamed grin in apology, shaking her head.

"I-I can't do this," she stuttered, surprising herself. All she could think about when he was kissing her was how Renji's lips felt on hers. "There's someone else."

"Are you married?" Coyote asked, holding up her hands to look at her left ring finger.

"No," she answered, snatching her hands from his.

"You're not engaged either. So what's the problem?" He leisurely pulled her back toward him like an angler reels in a fish.

"Please, stop," she begged, digging her heels into the soft powdery dirt beneath her feet. She knew she would not be able to resist him for too long if he continued to be so persistent. She hated herself for it. This was what she had tried to warn Renji about. No amount of therapists or medications had helped her throughout the years. No man could ever really love someone like her.

"Just relax," he cooed, stroking her flowing ruby red curls. "I know what you are. And I like it."

Yes, somehow men could always tell especially the predatory type. It was like they possessed a sixth sense for the detection of easy sexual targets, especially a sex addict. Eneco whimpered and bit her lower lip when he put his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. Her body felt hot and prickly all over as his hardness rubbed against her belly to show her just how much he wanted her.

"Eneco! Eneco! Where are you?" Shunsui yelled, his voice carrying easily to her through the field of grapevines.

"I-I'm here!" she stammered, thankful to be released from temptation's grip. Never before had she been so glad to see her boss.

The big man appeared at the end of the row where they were standing and strode purposefully toward her. Taking her by the hand and giving her horny guide a deadly glare, he pulled her along behind him as she struggled to maintain his pace. He could take one step to her three which caused her to have to jog to keep up with him or be dragged behind him like a cavewoman.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he apologized, slowing a bit as they neared the house so she would not have to run. "I was warned about that man by one of the maids."

"A maid? Why were you talking to a – Shunsui!"

"I was getting towels for you! That's all! I wasn't flirting, I swear!"

"Humph!" she snorted skeptically. "Well, just as long as you flirt and don't touch like that guy."

"Did he hurt you?" Shunsui asked, looking her over as if checking for bodily damage.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just glad you showed up when you did."

"Well, I can tell you really like this new guy Renji and when I found out about Coyote –"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me," she told him before he could talk about the man and get aggravated again. "How do you know I like Renji so much?"

"Because of the way you talk about him. And this," he said, handing her a cell phone. "You gave him your personal phone number so he can contact you. Don't you usually give them the number to a disposable phone?"

"Yes," she replied, staring at her phone. Even the number Kisuke had was to a disposable phone. When she got rid of the boyfriend or booty call or whatever he was, she got rid of the phone. It kept things uncomplicated and prevented a guy from morphing into an annoying stalker.

A text waited for her. Her heart fluttered with excitement as she pressed the button to open it.

_I miss you. I've thought about you all day. Only ninety-six more hours before you return. I'll be counting the hours, then the minutes, and finally the seconds until you come back to me._

Eneco smiled, rereading the text message several times. Her body practically vibrated with happiness.

"Hmmm…must be good. Let me see," Shunsui mumbled, snatching her phone from her hands.

"Hey!" she yelled, attempting to retrieve it. He held her at an arm's length with his massive hand on her head, pushing her back. Sometimes she felt as if she had been hired to be a younger sister rather than an employee.

"Ooooh, Eneco!" he laughed heartily. "What did you do to him? You've got this one really hooked!"

"Give me that," she snapped, seizing her phone when he moved his hand. Heat flooded her cheeks, and she avoided looking at him as a smile crept across her face.

"You need to get ready. We have a dinner party to go to. Then they're having a wine tasting," he informed her.

Eneco showered and dressed, somehow preventing him from seeing her naked again despite their close quarters. When she was ready, he escorted her to the dining room filled with round tables covered in white tablecloths. The attending wine enthusiasts and buyers had been assigned to certain tables. To her dismay, Sosuke Aizen was assigned to their table. Making matters even worse was the fact that her placecard was located at the seat beside him.

"I'll switch seats with you. It's no big deal," Shunsui assured her.

Eneco glanced at him warily knowing it _could_ _be_ a big deal. The two men were stubborn rivals who had been trying to best each other for years in their pursuit to collect the rarest and most valuable wines as well as expanding their financial empires based on buying and selling the intoxicating elixir. She would sit by Sosuke to prevent a childish fist fight from breaking out between the two men. It had happened before at these selling events and since both of them coveted the cherished vintage to be auctioned, it had the high potential of happening again. Upon seeing her, Sosuke politely rose from his chair to pull hers out for her. She smiled demurely at him, not intentionally being flirtatious but endeavoring to avoid eye contact. Instead she managed to succeed in looking like a coy seductress with the coquettish lowering of her eyelashes against her softly blushing cheek. Her pulse sped up and her heart pounded in her chest when his hand softly brushed across her bare shoulders that were exposed by her strapless gown.

"You look gorgeous as always, my dear," he complimented her, leaning unnecessarily close to her as he moved her chair up to the table.

Eneco held her breath when he purposely grazed her shoulder with a certain part of his anatomy when he moved to sit down. She could have already guessed he was excited to see her and did not need the proof stroked across her arm. Forcing a friendly smile to her face, she met his dark brown eyes with hers. They were not the cocoa brown eyes she wanted to be gazing into but the deep dark brown of a man that was obviously full of shit.

Thankfully someone else at the table started a conversation to involve everyone. After that, the servers began to arrive with the appetizers which further distracted her and kept her from thinking about the man at her side. Several glasses of wine later and during dessert, Eneco had relaxed enough to enjoy herself. Giggling at a joke her boss had just told, her merriment stopped cold when she felt a hand on her leg. Her dress had a slit up to her hip which as luck would have it was on the leg closest to him. She bit her lower lip as his smooth fingers contacted her flesh just above the knee and moved upward. Grasping her wine glass and fighting for the control not to slap him, she nearly bit through her lip when his hand slid over to her inner thigh.

"Sosuke don't," she pled with him in a hushed tone when his fingers grazed her panties. Cursing her body for having such a favorable reaction to him, she felt a rush of wetness flow south while a rush of heat flowed north to her face.

"Oh, come on, Cherry. Where's your sense of adventure? You once loved it when I did things like this to you," he reminded her, casually bringing his wine glass to his lips with the other hand as if nothing was going on.

Eneco inhaled sharply, squirming in her seat when his fingers slipped under the edge of her lacey panties. She was too afraid to excuse herself even under the pretense of going to the restroom. He would follow her, right into the ladies' room if necessary and pin her in one of the stalls. She knew that from experience. Trying to escape him before using that ploy did not work, and she doubted it would be successful now. When his fingers tried to maneuver themselves inside of her, she had reached her limit. Jumping to her feet made his hand instantly remove itself from her body.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well suddenly. If you will excuse me," she gushed, trying to be as graceful as possible as she virtually ran from the dining room. Maybe Shunsui would pick up on a problem and hold the man there until she could reach their room.

Eneco made it back to the room without an unwanted visitor in tow. She slammed and locked the door leaning against it. She had already been tantalized and manhandled twice today. Her body burned inside from the hunger that had been awakened. It was going to be an incredibly long week.


	4. Where do We go from Here

Where do We go from Here

"You're pathetic," Shunsui grumbled, slapping Eneco on the ass as she lay on the couch feeling sorry for herself.

"No. I miss him," she mumbled, rubbing her sore butt cheek. This was the business trip from hell. For once she was refraining from tasting the local men but indulging heavily in their varieties of wine. Her head hurt from the mild hangover.

"It sucks to be a good girl, doesn't it?" he cooed, massaging her stinging behind with his massive paw.

"Would you stop that?!" she squawked, throwing a decorative pillow at his head. "You're not helping."

"I've kept you out of trouble until now," he reminded her.

"Yes, but now you're working hard to get me into it," she groused, rolling over onto her back. She dared him to try to massage something.

Thinking better of it, Shunsui walked out onto the balcony. He left the doors open allowing the fragrant air to blow into the room. The scent of the fields carried on the breeze that filled the room; it smelled like fresh earth and the sweet fruit that grew there. It was beautiful here. If only she had Renji with her, it could be paradise. Her phone rang, and she smiled when she saw his name on her caller ID.

"Hello, lover. I miss you," Eneco sang into the phone pleasantly. She heard Shunsui make a gagging sound from the balcony. Too bad he could not see her glare of death meant for him.

"I've missed you too. I had to hear your voice. Only forty eight hours now," he informed her.

And the countdown continues. Not too much longer before she could see him again.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Lying here thinking of you," she answered.

"Are you naked?"

"Renji!"

"I'm imagining you naked," he informed her.

"I bet," she giggled.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. Eneco was just about to say his name to verify if their call had been cut off when he began speaking again. His voice held the unmistakable huskiness that came along with sexual arousal.

"Wanna play?" he inquired with a naughty lilt to his voice.

"Oh, no, you can't be serious. On the phone?" She sat up holding the phone so tightly her fingers began to ache.

"Don't you want to know what I'm thinking about doing to you, Cherry?" he questioned her.

Yes, she would. Her eyes looked toward the balcony gazing at her boss's broad back as he enjoyed the fabulous view of the vineyard. Closing her eyes, she sighed noisily with frustration.

"Hey! Don't go back to sleep. Get up and get dressed. The auction starts in two hours," Shunsui said, patting her on the leg.

"Who was that?" Renji asked.

Eneco could tell he was holding his temper by the tight, restraint that raised his voice an octave.

"My boss," she answered crisply.

"Your boss, huh?"

"It's not what you're thinking. He's married and his wife trusts me to not have to sex with him."

"Oh, right right, of course. Hey, I've got to go. I'll see you later."

"Re – " She heard the click of him ending the call. "Dammit," she groaned, throwing the phone onto the coffee table beside her makeshift bed. If that's where being good gets her, what's the point?

~\..'../~

* * *

Renji stroked the black hair on the head bobbing up and down in his lap. He had called her after hanging up on Eneco. Leaning his head back on the couch, he stared at the ceiling. She had warned him she did not want to be exclusive; therefore it was his fault for not listening. Teeth scraped across his sensitive member and he hissed in discomfort.

"Easy with the teeth there, Rukia," he moaned, holding her head in his hands. He had been friends with her for years and a sometimes boyfriend in their on again, off again attempts at a relationship. In between, they always remained friends with benefits. It's not like he was cheating or something. He had only spent two nights with Eneco and now she's in Italy with her boss she supposedly does not have sex with. Yeah, right.

Renji allowed his mind to conjure up the beautiful redhead in his mind. He wanted her - there was no doubt about that. There was just no reason for him to sit at home alone and frustrated, waiting on her like some pathetic wuss. His fingers buried themselves in Rukia's soft, smooth hair as he grew closer to climaxing. His mind formed a vision of flowing red curls and soft pale skin. He wanted a pair of ruby red lips wrapped around him, tasting him as he thrust himself into her throat and released.

"Ch – damn," he groaned, pushing his hips at Rukia's face.

"You almost called me by her name didn't you?" the purple eyed woman inquired calmly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she stood up. She smiled at the wide eyed, 'deer in the headlights' expression on his face. "It's okay. I already knew. Strawberry told me about the Cherry you found. Maybe the three of you should get together and have a little fun. It would be a whole damn fruit salad, wouldn't it Pineapple?"

"Shut up, please," he grumbled, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Are you in love or something?" she inquired, pulling off her skirt and panties.

"I don't know. I'm definitely in lust," he answered, putting his hands around her small waist as she straddled him.

"Why did you call me? Need a little comfort for your hurting ego, hm?"

"I suppose so."

Renji buried himself inside of her seeking the temporary consolation he longed for while blocking out thoughts of the passionate redhead. Afterward as Rukia dressed to leave, he picked up his phone from the table. No messages. That did not surprise him. Why should she send him anything after he hung up on her? What right did he have to get angry with her? None really. She had been completely upfront with him about everything. He typed a message and hit send.

~\..'../~

* * *

Eneco strolled through the vineyard alone. A satisfied grin of victory tilted up the corners of her mouth. With her help, her boss had won the prize and was now at the celebratory after party. However, she did not feel like celebrating and had decided to take a walk instead.

Shunsui had bought a dress for her that was nothing more than a few thin strips of material that barely covered her breasts and butt. Her job was to act as a distraction to the other bidders. It was a shameless and dirty tactic, but with inhibitions being low and libidos being high it had been a stunning triumph. The ploy had even worked on Aizen who had been positioned strategically to sit right beside her at the auction. Thank goodness it was an open seating plan with no tables so he could not put his hands on her. With his greatest opponent being unfocused, Shunsui got his sought-after bottle of wine and promised her a great big bonus for his success. Once upon a time she had enjoyed these games, but tonight was not that much fun to her.

The full moon shone brightly so it was easy to navigate her way through the long straight rows of neatly pruned vines. A chilling mist had begun to settle on the vineyard giving it a romantic, ethereal feel. She shivered and pulled her thin cardigan around her tightly. She was thankful she had changed into a more suitable skirt and shirt with flats for her walk. The sweater had been an afterthought, and she was glad she had it.

"Do you need someone to keep you warm?" Coyote's voice drifted through the night air.

Eneco actually smiled when she saw him appear at the end of the row. Walking slowly in his direction, she kept her eyes on his silhouette outlined in silver as he advanced toward her.

"Are you volunteering?" she inquired boldly when he stood in front of her, towering over her in the dark.

"Are you accepting?" His arms slid around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

Eneco nuzzled into the soft material of his cotton shirt. She inhaled deeply filling her nostrils with the smell of soap, earth, and the sweet tang of the aroma of wine. Her body was instantly excited by the presence of such a provocative, sensual male. Her heart beat faster and her blood flowed faster through her veins from the awareness of his intentions. She looked up, unable to see his face since it was shadowed from the moon behind him. Her lashes drifted to her cheek when his fingertips brushed across her face then glided down her neck. His tender touches made it easy for her to pretend he actually cared, although logically she knew he only cared about his own gratification. Kissing him was a casual, delightful experience that aroused her without making her feel a mind numbing, desperate desire. She would like for him to make love to her all night indulging in his sweet caresses and tender kisses.

"Coyote," she whispered, sliding her hand into the top of his shirt that only half way buttoned up. Her cold hand pressed against his chest making him wince. She tried to pull her hand back but he held it and pressed it down to his warm smooth skin.

"It just startled me. You're like an ice cube. Where's your other hand?" He pulled on his shirt, opening the remaining buttons until his chest and abdomen were bared to her. He took the hand she offered to him and pressed it against his taut belly.

Eneco felt a tightening sensation deep in her belly when his abdominal muscles contracted beneath her icy hand. Her fingers cautiously moved across his chest and abdomen tracing the well-defined muscles of his lean body. She pressed her palms flat against his belly gliding them upward to his chest. Arousal gathered deep within her to form a pulsing knot of yearning.

"Where's your watch dog?" He pressed his lips to her neck, licking across her skin then nipping her gently.

"Uh…um, he's at the party," she mumbled, struggling to think as he moved lower and gave her another sensual nibble. "He was the highest bidder."

"Oh, so hopefully we won't be interrupted this time." His fingers went to the tiny pearl buttons on her shirt to unbutton them with surprising finesse.

"I hope not." Her fingernails slid along his ribs making him inhale harshly and tense up beneath the tickling sensation.

"Watch those claws there little kitty. Don't worry, baby," he whispered in her ear. "You can claw my back all you want soon."

...

* * *

Eneco felt like a teenager sneaking into her bedroom after she had been out past curfew as she carefully opened the door to their room and tiptoed inside.

"Where have you been young lady?"

She screamed clutching her heart to keep it from beating out of her chest. Once she calmed down, agitation brought out the smart ass in her. "I'm busted. Gee, dad, I've been out late with my boyfriend."

Eneco jumped when he flipped on the light. She glared at him when he threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"Well, sweetie, did you have sex or go to a mud wrestling event?" he chuckled, looking at his assistant who was covered in dirt with twigs sticking out of her hair.

"A little of both maybe. It was fun. I'm going to take a shower," she announced, attempting to salvage some smidgen of dignity.

After her shower, Eneco plopped down on her bed. Sitting on her phone that she had left behind, she retrieved it to see that she had a message waiting on her.

_Twenty four hours left. I'll meet you at the airport.  
_

_~\..'../~_

* * *

Renji stood by his car in the pick-up zone with a bouquet of red carnations in his hand. They were pretty but a less formal declaration of romantic feelings than roses and might not freak out his reluctant girlfriend. His breath caught in his throat and his blood immediately rushed south when he saw her. She was wearing a white sundress that tied around her neck and was split all the way down to her waist where the skirt flared out around her full hips.

"Cherry!" he yelled, gaining her attention and a smile.

Eneco left the suitcases and ran toward him. She leapt into his arms which pushed him back into his red sports car. Her mouth covered his in a hungry, consuming kiss.

"Mmm, I missed you," he groaned, grabbing her behind to hold her against him.

A shrill whistle filled their ears before a man yelled, "Hey! You two! Get the hell out of here and get a room!"

They laughed in embarrassment from their overzealous reunion. After retrieving her suitcases to put them in the miniscule trunk, they were on their way.

"Your place or mine?" he inquired.

"How about yours,"she suggested.

Eneco felt a growing sense of uneasiness as they neared his apartment building. Uneasiness turned to dread when he pulled into the parking garage of a familiar building. He lived in the same apartment complex as Kisuke. Another thing that she did not know yet was that he worked for her ex-boyfriend as well.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked when she continued to sit in the car.

"Oh, nothing," she answered off handedly.

"Well, come on," he urged her, getting out and running around to open her door.

Eneco took the hand he held out for her to pull her out of the car. She squealed and giggled when he heaved her forward straight into his arms. His kiss took her breath away, and she withheld from tearing off his clothes right there in the parking garage. She held his hand as they walked to the elevator where he pushed her against the wall to wreak havoc on her neck with teasing kisses and nibbles. A shrill sound that was a blend of a laugh and a scream escaped her when he pulled aside her top and latched on to her nipple.

"Renji, stop!" she begged half-heartedly, still twittering with excited giggles. She was glad they were on the way up because it was doubtful the elevator would stop. When the elevator did stop on his floor, they fell out in a snickering, kissing heap of humanity.

"Isn't this interesting? Hello, my love. You've replaced me so soon?" Kisuke questioned with mock hurt. "And with one of my favorite employees. Nice choice."

"Yes, yes, I did," she replied bluntly, taking his offered hand to help her stand up. She gave the man on the ground a severe glower.

"Renji, congratulations," the mild mannered blond calmly said, watching his employee get up from the floor. "I had no idea this was the urgent business you had to take care of today."

Renji scratched back of his head self-consciously as his boss looked at her with eyes full of lustful delight and a libidinous grin on his face. He had requested the day off so he could pick up Eneco from the airport. When his boss asked for a reason, he told him the vague "urgent business" excuse. It was none of Kisuke's concern that he was seeing the woman he discarded anyway. This was bound to happen sooner or later so apparently it happened sooner and now the unbearable awkwardness will be over and done.

"Good luck keeping her satisfied," Kisuke stated cryptically with a lecherous smile before getting on to the elevator.

Leading her to his apartment and opening the door, Renji picked her up in a bridal carry. He kicked the door closed behind them and took her straight to his bed.

"Ooooh, this is nice," she cooed, sinking into the super soft bed. Sitting up as he knelt in between her legs, she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Renji pushed her back on the bed, sliding his hands beneath her skirt to take of her panties which was nothing more than a few pieces of elastic and a strip of lace. He slid into her easily because they were both more than ready for this.

Eneco held him around the waist as he hovered above her looking into his eyes. She had missed those warm brown eyes so full of passion. She was so happy to be back with him.

"Renji, what are we doing here?" she moaned as he thrust deep inside of her.

"It's called sex," he panted in her ear.

"No. Us, our relationship?"

"Can we discuss this later? Like after I make you have an orgasm?"

"Yes, of course."

Renji kissed her as he continued to thrust into her hard making the pleasure rise for both of them. Soon she was thrashing beneath him as she experienced that promised orgasm. Once he had consummated his desire, he lay down beside her to hold her close to him.

"I had sex with another man while I was gone," she blurted. She did not bother to offer any excuses or reasons to try to justify her actions.

"I was with someone else as well," he admitted, kissing her briefly.

"Okay. Well, honesty is a good start," she said, kissing his cheek. "So you still want to be with me right?"

"Yes, I still want to be with you. Should we just let whatever happens happen?"

"I believe we already have."


	5. Why are we doing This

Eneco shifted uncomfortably on the hard steel bistro seat as she tried to read her book to relax while at lunch. She was sore from last night's antics. Renji had found her mechanical boyfriend while pawing through her panty drawer and decided to get a little experimental with the device. She did not even bother to ask him what had possessed him to go through her intimate undergarments to begin with which led to the discovery of the apparatus.

"_Why do you have this?" he asked, staring at it in a way that made her laugh._

"_It's a household appliance every girl should have," she answered, trying to take it from him._

"_But you have me now," he stated with a tone of hurt and offense._

"_Renji, my special love, you are correct," she cooed as if he were a small child in need of soothing from some small emotional slight. "But I had that before I had you. Sometimes that special itch would come up and I just didn't feel like going out to find someone to help scratch it."_

"_So are you itchy right now?"_

"_I feel like I fell into patch of poison ivy."_

_And then it began._

Eneco shifted again, murmuring a quiet declaration of pain. Slamming the book closed in frustration, she grabbed her purse to dig for something to help stop the dull ache coupled with a distinct tenderness in the lower half of her body.

"Whatcha looking for?" a familiar voice inquired.

Glancing up, she was greeted by a pair of golden brown eyes under a cap of outrageous spikey orange hair. "Nothing," she answered guiltily, throwing down her purse.

"Ooookay," he said, hopping over the waist high decorative wrought iron fence that surrounded the outdoor patio of the restaurant. "Mind if I join you?"

"No. I'm just on my lunch break from work," she replied, sipping her iced tea. She grunted when he took her glass from her.

"Me too," he rejoined, signaling the server to bring him a drink by holding up Eneco's glass.

Eneco snickered at the look of confusion on the girl's face from the sudden and unexpected appearance of a new customer at one of her tables. She took back her glass and finished its contents.

"That was a very nice entrance by the way," she complimented him. He had been so graceful and made it look so easy. Her eyes did not miss the flexing and rippling in the muscles of his arm as he heaved himself over the barrier.

"Thank you. I don't usually do things like that but –" He was interrupted by the waitress bringing his drink. "But for you I made an exception."

Eneco returned his inviting smile. Was this really the same Grumpy Gus she had met at the mall a few weeks ago?

"What have you been doing lately?" Ichigo queried casually, taking a long sip of his iced tea.

"A man, about six two, looks a lot like me," she answered bluntly, laughing as he spewed his tea all over her.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry," he apologized, grabbing a napkin to help her dry off.

"It's okay," she chuckled, looking at his red face that clashed with his orange hair. She jumped when he accidentally touched her breast in his attempt to blot the liquid from her shirt. "Hey, buddy, watch those hands."

"S-sorry," he stammered, handing her the napkin as his face filled with even more heat and shame.

'How did he remain conscious?' she wondered as he avoided looking at her while his face remained a bright scarlet red. "So Strawberry, tell me how you and Renji became friends."

Ichigo actually did not mind it when she called him that. Finishing off his tea to clear the lump in his throat, he told her the story of how they started out as enemies who wanted to kill each other. After several fighting matches that ended with no winner, they gave up and became friends.

"It's funny how things like that happen. You're greatest enemy becomes your most loyal and true friend," she remarked, ordering them both two more iced teas.

"Who would you say your worst enemy is?" he asked, attacking the sandwich set in front of him with vigor.

Of course a well-built guy like him has a healthy appetite. Eneco wondered what other appetites he liked to feed. He seemed awfully shy and downright prudish when it came to flirting or sexual matters. She did not think he could be gay by the way he looked at her. He had not seemed to mind touching her breast earlier either. Maybe she should not have called him out on it to see would have what happened. Sighing heavily, she forced her attention back to the present question.

"Myself," she answered with a wry grin, turning her glass in her hand to make the ice cubes spin. She did not feel like elaborating and was glad when he did not ask for a further explanation.

The conversation turned to more benign things like work. Eneco was fascinated to learn that Ichigo worked for his father who was a doctor. He was also taking classes to become a doctor himself. She could not keep the lascivious grin from her face when the thought occurred to her that she would be more than happy to help him study sometime; preferably human anatomy with a heavy concentration on the male and female reproductive organs. A slight blush warmed her cheeks before she could restrain her imagination.

"Are you all right? Are you getting too hot? It is a warm day," he commented, looking up into the bright blue sky.

What a sweet, caring man. However his concern was completely misplaced.

"Oh, I'm all right," she lied, seizing the full glass of tea before the waitress could sit it down.

No, she was not all right. Yes, she was getting too hot. And it didn't have a damn thing to do with the weather. It had everything to do with the man sitting in front of her with hair and eyes that seemed to contain the warmth of the sun especially by the way he heated her blood. Whereas Renji had an untamed almost palpable type of sensuality about him, Ichigo held a more restrained, discreet erotic quality to him. He was the proverbial 'still waters run deep' kind of man. She would love to experience a flood of those waters, rushing over her and taking her under. Oh, god…

"I suppose I better get back to work. I have a patient boss but I don't want to take too much advantage of that," she said, retrieving her purse from the ground where she had dropped it. When she stood up, she tipped his chin up to look into his warm brown eyes. "Well, I'm glad you stopped by to have lunch with me. If you want to, I would like to do it again."

"You're sure Renji won't mind?" he asked, his orange eyebrows drawing together as color began to creep back into his cheeks. He was going to faint if he kept this up.

"He doesn't mind. He's having lunch with Rukia right now as a matter of fact," she responded with a smile.

'What?!' his brain screamed as he blinked at the beauty in front of him. 'What the hell kind of relationship do they have? How can she be so nonchalant and cool about it? Lucky bastard.'

"Sure. I'd like that," he answered. He was completely unprepared for her next move.

Eneco bent down, pressing a short, chaste kiss to his lips. With a smile and a wave, she left the stunned man to try to figure out what had just happened.

...

* * *

"What happened to you? Get caught in a sprinkler?" Shunsui asked her when she returned to the wine shop. He studied her as she walked to the portable closet in his office where she kept several changes of clothes.

"Something like that," she responded, taking off her white shirt that was dotted with tea stains. She quickly pulled an eye popping lime green shirt over her head.

"Eneco, don't you think you're playing a dangerous game here?" he inquired, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on his desk. He was dressed for the beach wearing khaki cargo shorts and a faded logo t-shirt.

"You're always the consummate professional, boss," she muttered, staring at his big bare feet propped up the desk. If his feet truly were in indication of certain measurements, she felt sorry for Nanao. It was a miracle the woman could walk straight.

"Answer the question, Eneco," he said his voice dropping and octave and rumbling through her body.

Eneco knew he was being serious as he pulled his feet off the desk and stood up. She swallowed hard when he moved close to her and glared down at her like an angry father.

"Shunsui, you know you like my games. I just played one to help you win your newest prized possession. Don't start giving me any crap about this stuff because you use it to for your purposes. _You _use me," she accused, giving him a caustic glower.

In his typical patient, caring way, he sighed heavily and gently pulled her to his broad chest to hug her. "You're right. I'm just worried about you."

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine, Dad," she assured him, patting him on the chest over his heart.

"Stop calling me that. You're making me feel old."

...

* * *

"I saw Ichigo today," she told Renji as she was walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She sat down beside him as he lay on her bed stark naked at half-mast. Her body was still sore therefore she really hoped he did not plan on setting sail tonight.

"Oh, did you have a quickie?" he asked, pulling her towel down so he could touch her breasts.

"No. Did you?" she shot back, brushing her wet hair and purposely flinging water on him.

"Do you really want to know?" he retorted, answering her question without meaning to do so.

Eneco stood up, trying to retrieve her towel from him. When he would not let go, she released it with a growl of frustration and stalked off naked to the kitchen.

"Hey, are you mad?" he called after her, following her to the kitchen.

"No, I'm not _angry_," she responded, in an angry tone.

"Liar," he snorted, pulling her into his arms. "Are you okay with this? Is this really the kind of relationship you want? I can be yours alone any time. Just say the word."

"Soon, okay? I just need a little time. I want to be all yours when that time comes, Renji. I just want us both to be sure this is what we want," she said, kissing him. "I want you to be sure you want me."

After all, that was her greatest fear. Would he want her when he knew all of her secrets or even some of them? She could not bear being rejected one more time so she would rather withhold her emotions and keep things light and fun. What was the point of having a _serious _relationship if you were only going to hurt each other?

"Don't ever be afraid of me. If anyone should be afraid, it's me isn't it?" he asked, kissing her gently. He looked into her eyes and smiled with an unmistakable sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, Renji, I wish you could understand." She held him tightly, dropping kisses across his chest. When his arms loosened around her, she trailed kisses down his abdomen between the tattoos lining either side of his belly.

"Baby, " he gasped, bracing himself on the counter to keep from falling.

"Shut up, Renji," she ordered, licking the warm velvety head bobbing in front of her face. Opening wide as his fingers twisted into her hair, she carefully took him in inch by inch.

"Oh-my-god," he moaned slowly, enunciating each word. His fantasy had come to life and damn did it feel good. Her hand followed the movements of her mouth which made him want to ram himself straight down her throat. He resisted the impulse to thrust his hips to allow her to stroke and suck at her leisure and his pleasure.

Eneco slid one hand over his incredibly tight ass, purposely clawing him. She heard him intake air with a loud hiss which was followed by a lengthy, almost mournful moan. He was a noisy one for sure but she liked it because she never had to wonder if he was enjoying himself. Her hand moved back around his hip, sliding behind his thighs. She thought she had accidentally launched a rocket when she massaged him gently because he thrust forward throwing her into the counter. Ignoring the dull ache in the back of her head she continued pleasuring him feeling him weaken under her hands and mouth.

"Sh-sh-shit! E-E-Eneco," he stuttered almost falling as his knees buckled.

She had to remove her mouth before she accidentally bit him because she could not suppress her laughter. "Oh, sweetheart," she giggled, standing up to kiss him while she continued stroking him. "I had no idea you were so sensitive."

"You're a ruthless tease," he moaned, thrusting his hips at her hand.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," she tittered, squeezing him until he yelped. "You really should be more careful what you say at a time like this."

"Will you…can you…" he mumbled helplessly, touching her lips with his fingertips.

Eneco knelt down in front of him to finish what she had started. She took him into her mouth once again much to his delight which he expressed to her with a loud sigh of satisfaction.

It was not long before he could no longer keep his hips still. Thrusting at her face, he held onto her hair until he released with a yell. He fell to his knees in front of her taking her into his arms.

"You are wonderful," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself. Would you like something to drink?" She stood up, holding him around the shoulders while he pressed his face into her belly with his arms enclosing her waist tightly.

"Just stay right here. Let me hold you."

Eneco combed her fingers through his hair. She listened to his breathing change from wheezy, erratic breaths to calm, rhythmic breaths. Her body relaxed as well from listening to him unwinding from his orgasm. She liked being with him. He seemed to complete her and make her a better person. She wanted to be better for him.


	6. How to Make a Monster

Renji opened, or rather tried to open, her apartment door. Why the hell was the security chain engaged?

"Hey! Eneco! What's going on?" he yelled through the crack in the door.

The door was suddenly slammed in his face. Just as he was about to unleash a barrage of choice words and phrases, he heard the clattering noise of the chain being disengaged before the door flung open. He was greeted by a dripping wet man in a towel with blue hair and lecherous grin.

"What the – "

"Hey, Eneco! Where the hell did you find a guy who looks like you?" the man asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"What? Is Renji here?" he heard her ask.

"If you're talking about a guy built like me but looks like you then yeah," the blunette answered, looking him over from head to toe.

Renji stepped back, confused and unsure. He could not tell if the Blueberry was sizing him up as a competitor or a conquest. Shuddering at the last thought, he lunged forward to hit the door and push his way into the apartment past the leering sex hound at the door. He froze in his tracks as he looked at his girlfriend wearing nothing but a matching purple bra and panty set. Her nipples were visible through the patterned lace as was the curly red hairs of her lower region. What the hell was the point? She might as well be prancing around naked.

"I thought you and I were going out tonight. Who the hell is this?" he demanded, hooking his thumb at the man who made sure to bump him as he passed.

"Him? Oh, Renji, this is my brother," she explained as the man took her into his arms with his hand a little bit too low on her back for Renji's comfort.

"Your brother? I'm supposed to believe that?" he inquired incredulously, staring at the man's long fingers that trailed over her ass.

"Grimmy stop it, you jerk," she hissed, pushing him away. "Yes, my brother. His name is Grimmjow. He's quite the sex fiend."

"That explains so much," the pissed off redheaded boyfriend growled. He glowered threateningly at the alleged brother.

"As you can see, he prefers to pretend to be my lover rather than threatening to beat up my boyfriends. Aren't you a little old for these games?" she muttered to the man holding her. She pushed on his broad chest again but he did not move.

"Oh, sis, you're never too old to play." Grimmjow slapped her on the behind hard enough to make her yelp and walked away.

"You must have a _very_ interesting family,"Renji commented sarcastically. He winced when the man made a kissy face at him as he walked past him.

"In case you can't tell, he's nondiscriminatory. He likes it all. Nothing is off limits to him if it involves physical pleasure," she explained.

"Wow," he muttered, catching her eyes with his. "Did that include you?"

The smile faded from Eneco's face. She cleared her throat and mustered her courage to tell him the truth of the whole matter. When they were teenagers, Grimmjow's sexual exploits had included her. They had taken each other's virginity at the age of sixteen when curiosity won out over good sense. Sex became a game to them. They made wagers to see who could seduce and conquer the next virgin. The prize was always the winner's choice of sexual act with the loser so in a way, no one actually lost.

"It's not as sick as it sounds. He's not my flesh and blood brother. Don't feel too sorry for me. I was a bored, spoiled rich kid. We were both adopted along with several other kids by a millionaire. I guess Father figured he already owned everything else, why not some kids?" She lowered her eyes from Renji's and turned to walk to her bedroom.

Damn, it really did explain a lot. Renji was rooted to the floor and could not even move to go after her. He stood there blinking stupidly, unable to think or react from the shock of the disturbing revelation of part of her past.

That part of her past entered the living room, thankfully with his clothes on this time. Grimmjow looked at the stunned man. He knew what his sister had told him because he had seen this reaction from past boyfriends. Once they got over the shock, he never saw them again either. He wondered if he had made a mistake by coming here. It had been years since he had seen Eneco and he missed her. Despite acting on selfish, lustful intentions which probably damaged her psyche beyond repair, he really did love his sister in his own twisted way.

"Hey," he called to the man to gain his attention. When the redhead looked his way, his chest tightened. Damn she knew how to pick them and this one was a rare treasure indeed. Despite the growing hard-on on his jeans from the lust that blossomed in his mind, he would not mess with this guy. He would not take this one from his sister.

"What?" Renji growled, resisting the urge to rush to him and tear him limb from limb.

"She told me all about you. She cares deeply for you. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't fuck her. We ended that part of our relationship years ago. We were kids and we were stupid. Don't hold that against her now," Grimmjow said, grabbing the remote from the coffee table. He turned on the television as if to signal that since he had said his piece, the conversation was over.

Renji took a deep breath and forced himself to move. He found her lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He could tell she had been crying due to her red, puffy eyes, and she sniffed at random intervals which caused her body to shudder slightly. Lying down next to her, he kissed her tenderly on the lips as if he were Prince Charming waking his Sleeping Beauty.

Without a word, Eneco pulled his lips back down to hers. She kissed him gently at first, slowly moving her lips across his and luxuriating in their satiny softness. When he opened his mouth inviting her to take more, she gladly responded by sliding her tongue into his mouth. His moan rocked her and caused the spark within her to flare into a consuming fire. Her tongue stroked over his tempting it to indulge in an erotic battle with hers. She turned onto her side, pressing her body against his. A squeal of delight tore from her lips when his big hand grasped her behind and pulled against the sizable bulge in his jeans. She gasped when the rough material of his jeans rubbed her through her lacey underwear causing a delicious thrill to run over body.

Renji rolled onto his back, holding her against him. He pushed his hips up, grinding into her hard enough to make her gasp again. Enjoying the sensual play, he did it again then the thought formed that he might be able to make her climax this way. So with abundant curiosity and enjoying the challenge, he set out to do just that. Grasping her by the hips to hold her down on him, he rocked his hips under her. He smiled as she lurched forward with her mouth formed into a perfect O as she omitted rhythmic little moans that coincided with the jerking of his hips.

"Renji, what are you doing?" she breathed, her face grimacing with pleasure as he pushed against her forcefully.

"Just having a little fun with you. It feels good right?" he asked, enjoying the friction of her stroking across his rigid member.

"Oh, yes," she murmured, sliding her hands under his shirt. Her fingers explored the wonderful contours of his delightful chest and abdomen as he dry humped her brains out. "You can be inside of me you know."

"Don't worry, Baby. I intend to do that do," he told her, pulling her down onto him working his hips into her vigorously.

Eneco felt the pleasure rising until finally she leaned forward, smashing her lips against his while she writhed and shook on top of him from the orgasm he had been searching for. She laid her head on his chest, panting slightly from the unexpected and pleasurable experience. The last time she had done something like this was right before she lost her virginity. After that, only the real thing would do. She moved up his body slightly so he could free himself from the confines of his denim prison. Lifting her hips slightly, she sighed with satisfaction as he guided himself into her after pushing the thin barrier of lace aside. She remained lying flat on his chest as he held her and moved himself inside of her with gentle motions of his hips beneath her.

"It feels good, Renji," she murmured, groaning when he pulled her down on top of him. It was a long slow grind that pushed her over the edge of pleasure into another orgasm.

"Can I come?" he asked, his whole body shaking beneath hers.

"Yes, I want you to," she whispered in his ear. She clenched her interior muscles around him and felt his whole body stiffen under her.

"Oh, god, Eneco," he moaned, pulling her lips to his. He kissed her as his body shuddered with wave after wave of pleasure from his quiet but intense orgasm.

Eneco lay her head back down on his chest, sighing with contentment when his arms moved back around her to hold her. She had thoroughly enjoyed the surprisingly passionate, sweet moment. It was as if their relationship had reached a new level through the intimate and emotionally stirring encounter. They were slowly getting closer to each other and working toward something. They just were not sure what yet.

~\..'../~

* * *

Eneco invited Ichigo and Rukia over for dinner to meet her brother. Renji of course would be there because he had not left her side except to go to work since he first met Grimmjow. He insisted he was being protective not possessive despite how many times Eneco insisted she did not need to be protected from her own brother. The two men had come to an uneasy agreement of 'don't beat my ass and I won't beat yours' with the understanding that if any sex was to be had in the apartment it would be between Eneco and Renji exclusively.

Things were surprisingly comfortable among the weird little group with their twisted connections. Grimmjow was highly amused by the situation when they confessed to how they were all linked. Ichigo was the most innocent of the group being friends with everyone and a lover of no one. But Eneco had plans to change that as soon as possible. Rukia appeared to be endlessly fascinated with the blue hair and made her way into his lap halfway through the night much to his delight. After dinner, Eneco pulled out a case of wine, opening several bottles for them to try. By the time the fourth bottle was emptied, her helpful big brother had the fantastic idea of playing spin the bottle.

"Oh, Grimmy, really!" the female redhead snapped indignantly. "We're not twelve! Hell, why don't we just play seven minutes in heaven for that matter?"

"I'd be up for it," he said, kissing the little brunette in his lap.

"No starting early! That's not fair," Renji whined.

"Sweetheart, don't whine," Eneco said, kissing his cheek. She turned to Ichigo who sat beside her blushing. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah. I suppose," he answered, staring at the two people on the couch across from them. His eyebrows drew together, and he appeared to be agitated.

"Would you like to leave? I'll walk you down to your car," she offered, standing up from the floor. "Renji, shoo those two off to the bedroom before they get any more indecent here in the living room. I'll be back in a minute."

Eneco kissed him briefly on the lips then she took Ichigo's hand to lead the uneasy man out of the room. They walked in silence to the elevator swinging their hands with interlocked fingers between them. She had known him for several weeks now and they had lunch together nearly every day. Looking down at their hands, she smiled. It was heartwarming yet slightly comical that their relationship had only progressed to hand holding.

"You're so sweet, Strawberry," she murmured, when they entered the elevator. "Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you," Ichigo answered, avoiding her eyes.

Eneco moved closer to him casually edging him into the corner of the elevator. She turned into him, pressing her body against his. Her breasts flattened against his chest and she could feel him drawing in deep breaths as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Her eyes looked into his before moving down his face over his blushed cheeks to his dark pink lips that were parted. She could see the silvery beads of sweat gathering on his upper lip while he struggled to breathe.

"Can I kiss you?" she whispered, raising her eyes to his again. Her hand delicately touched his hair, her fingers tentatively pushing into the surprising softness of his untamed spikes.

"Y-yes," he stammered, closing his eyes.

How unbelievably sweet! How in the hell had this man EVER had sex before? Eneco knew he was not a virgin; she was not deluded or stupid. But it was shocking how he seemed terrified of the whole prospect. The possibility of a simple kiss had turned him into a quivery mass of manliness. She stood on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips.

"How's that?" She chuckled when his lips turned to a lopsided grin.

"Can I have another one?"

"No," she answered bluntly. His face dropped into a disappointed scowl and she almost giggled. "_You_ kiss me."

Ichigo took her by the hand when the elevator doors opened leading her to his car. He smiled at her, turning her with her back pressed against his car. She would be glad he did that very soon. He slid one hand behind her neck, cradling the back of her head. The other hand settled on her waist as he moved forward to her.

Eneco held her breath as his lips gently pressed against hers. She sighed, twisting her fingers into his shirt when his lips tenderly moved across hers. He broke contact and she was afraid it was over but he immediately brought his mouth back to hers. He did that a few more times before kissing her in earnest. His lips parted slightly and his tongue cautiously probed the small space between her lips. She pulled him into her tighter as she opened her mouth to invite him to taste her. Her knees weakened when he pressed her into the car while investigating her mouth with sensuous curiosity.

"Oh, Ichigo," she whispered, when he pulled back from her.

"Want another?"

Eneco nodded leaning toward him. She could kiss him all night but would have to settle for just one more. She also did not want to push him any further for fear of scaring the sexually skittish man away. After telling him good night and confirming their lunch date for the next day, she returned to her apartment. It sounded like cats in heat when she entered her apartment. Plugging her ears with her fingers, she went to her bedroom.

Renji lay completely naked and passed out cold in the middle of the bed. She smiled, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Good night, lover. There's always tomorrow."


	7. What to do with a Monster

What to do with a Monster

Eneco had just climbed the ladder to dust the bottles on the top shelf when the bell on the door sounded. She swiftly descended the ladder so she could tend to the customer.

"Hi, can I – oh!" she exclaimed, when she saw her special orange haired friend standing there with a single red rose. Her fingers brushed his as she took the rose causing both of them to blush. She did not know what it was about him that made her feel so shy and nervous but she liked it. Maybe it was because he was rubbing off on her in a very good way.

"Can I take you to lunch? I have a very special place in mind," Ichigo said, smiling roguishly as if he had something to hide.

"Where?" she asked, bouncing happily while sniffing the rose.

"It's a surprise. I won't tell you," he replied, quirking one orange eyebrow playfully.

'Oh, so damn cute!' she thought to herself, leaning over the counter to steal a quick kiss.

To call a spade a spade, they had been dating for almost two months now. She found it charming how he was still just as reserved as the first day they had met at the mall. She found it annoying how her body reacted so violently to him. As much as she would like to jump his bones and screw his brains out, she was afraid if she did, she would be scaring away a valuable friend and a potential longtime lover.

Renji had found a new playmate: a big busty blonde who drank too much sake and giggled too much (probably because of the sake). Rukia had become obsessed with Grimmjow which made life stimulating since he came to visit quite often now. There was never a dull moment for any of them except maybe Ichigo. He occupied her days with lunch, flirting, and sweet stolen kisses while Renji dominated her nights with mind blowing sex and pretty promises whispered in the dark. For the time being, the relationships worked so no one complained. Their mental capacity for determining the future did not exceed the next twenty four hours. They were living life day by day, hour by hour and loving every minute of it.

"Let me tell my boss I'm leaving," she said, turning to walk to the back, but he had already appeared.

"Yeah, I heard. Go ahead," Shunsui told her, smiling at the man standing in front of her. "He's so cute, Eneco. Especially the way he blushes."

Eneco glanced at Ichigo watching his tanned cheeks flush a darker pink. She wanted to kick Shunsui for doing that. He was being a dad again and taking it upon himself to embarrass her in front of her boyfriend. He had already told her in private that he liked both of her boyfriends. This sentiment was weakened by his admission that he did not understand her bizarre relationships. A fatherly lecture had immediately ensued about how she would have to choose one of the men someday. The parental sermon was ended with the thought provoking question of what in the hell would she do with herself if she was in love with both of them. Insisting that Ichigo was just a friend and would probably never be more due to his debilitating bashfulness and squeamish attitude about sex 'Father' was satisfied and left her alone.

Eneco had not thought about falling in love with anyone because it did not seem to be a real issue that she would have to confront. She would be the first to admit she was being a complete idiot by flinging caution to the wind and allowing things to evolve on their own. Whatever happens could just happen.

"Hey, Dad, I'm taking one of the bottles of that new wine we just received to sample it," she informed him, grabbing the bottle from the wooden crate behind the counter.

"That's fine, sweetie. Hey!" he yelled when it sank in that she had called him Dad.

She smiled and waved, dragging her boyfriend behind her. She began to wonder where they were going when they passed all of their usual places.

"I have somewhere special in mind," he said after noticing her staring at him inquiringly. "I'm sure you will like it."

They stopped in front of a building with a sign over the door proclaiming it to be the Kurosaki Clinic. He explained that this was his Father's Clinic, and he was studying to be a doctor to take it over one day. After that, he led her into the house right next to it.

"So this is your home, huh?" she asked, kicking off her high heels while she looked around.

"Yep. I've lived here all of my life. Come on. I've already got everything set up." He pulled her by the hand to what she assumed would be his bedroom.

There was a blanket spread on the floor by the bed with the most delicious looking food covering it. There were even wine glasses and a bottle opener waiting. What a wonderful idea! An indoor picnic for two. Eneco could not help but notice his intimate choice of settings. She looked at him to see another one of those secretive smiles on his face.

'What is he up to?' she wondered, grinning back at him.

"If you had not grabbed that I would have suggested it," he told her to explain the bottle opener. "I will be honest and tell you I did not do all of this. I had help from my sister Yuzu."

"Oh, how thoughtful. Please tell her thank you for me. This looks great," she gasped, happily sitting down on the floor. She was pleasantly surprised when he sat down beside her.

Eneco watched him carefully as he opened the bottle of wine and filled their glasses. She picked hers up when he lifted his, wondering why he stopped with the glass halfway to his mouth.

"I would like to make a toast to the most beautiful, amazing, and captivating woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," he said, his brown eyes arresting hers and holding them.

"Ichigo, I – " Her words halted when he touched his glass to hers and took a sip. She gulped down her whole glass without tasting a single drop of it.

"It's fine, Eneco. I know how things are. Don't worry," he assured her, sliding his hand along her cheek and into her hair. "I can handle it."

Eneco put down her glass when his lips met hers. She put her hands on his broad shoulders gladly taking the slow sweet kiss from him. A languid smile spread across her face when he ended the kiss.

"Open up," he commanded softly, pushing a piece of food into her mouth.

Eneco grunted in approval from the wonderful taste in her mouth. Sushi was her absolute favorite food and his sister was a great cook. She obediently opened her mouth when he held another piece in front of her lips. Reaching down to retrieve a piece, she did the same to him. She returned his smile and kissed him briefly on the lips. Not a single word passed between them for the entire meal. They fed each other everything with their fingers which gave a definite sensual aura to the whole event. Little kisses and caresses were interspersed among the bites of food.

Eneco finished off the bottle of wine while he cleared the rest of the food and the dishes, taking them to the kitchen. She lay down on the blanket on her belly gliding her hand along the fuzzy blue fabric. She giggled when he rejoined her lying beside her in the same position.

"What are you doing?" she asked, poking his nose with her finger.

"The same thing you are," he answered, smiling at her. He scooted over to her, pressing his lips to hers.

Eneco bit her lower lip as he held her eyes captive again. He had never smiled so much; especially in the short span of time they had been together today. Something had changed. She could see it in his eyes as well. There was a yearning, a desire that had been kindled. Her fingers moved through his soft hair, and he closed his eyes. Her abdominal muscles clenched tightly and warmth flooded her body. Her eyes moved to his dark pink lips that were slightly parted. She wanted him. Moving closer to him, she pressed her lips to his pushing him onto his side. Deepening the kiss by cautiously sliding the tip of her tongue between his lips, she moaned when his tongue met hers. She slid her arm around his shoulder when he pulled her body against his. Her lips lifted from his when he pressed the monstrous bulge beneath his waist to her body.

"Oh, god," she moaned, looking into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Can I have you?" he asked, pushing her shirt up. He buried his head between her breasts, kissing the flesh that mounded over her bra while he cupped and squeezed them.

"Yes," she gasped, ripping her shirt over her head. "Yes, please take me."

Ichigo moved to his knees, pulling his t-shirt over his head. He quickly got out of his jeans then moved between her legs. Pulling off her skirt, he grabbed her underwear and pulled it off as well.

Eneco watched in curious silence when he leaned down to kiss her on the knee. Her fingers found their way into his hair, stroking gently as he kissed down her thigh. With each press of his lips, her body twitched with desire. By the time he reached his goal, she was panting. The first touch of his tongue brought a sharp cry to her lips, and she jerked as if she had been touched with an electrical current. Her fingers buried themselves into the silky soft spikes, pulling slightly when he licked her again. She moved her hands to keep from pulling his hair as he tasted and probed her in a way that not even Renji had.

"Ichigo," she moaned, writhing beneath his mouth from the incredible pleasure.

Her hands clutched his shoulders when she felt the delicious pressure of a building orgasm. Her fingers dug into the hard muscles mercilessly when he sucked her gently. She cried out when he did it again. She began squirming so much it was difficult for him to hang on to her as he brought her to the precipice of pleasure and ruthlessly pushed her over the cliff into mind numbing ecstasy.

Ichigo held on to her as she squirmed and thrust her hips at his mouth. He gave her one more good lick to remember the experience before trailing kisses up her body.

"That was amazing," she panted, pulling his mouth to hers. She kissed him as he slid into her, whimpering from the shock of his size. Oh, damn, no wonder he did not want to have sex; he could kill a woman with this thing. Lying back with her eyes closed, she made a concerted effort to relax her body and loosen the muscles to allow him an easier entry.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking down at her with concern drawing his eyebrows together.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she assured him, opening her eyes. "Just relax."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" he joked, smiling at her.

Eneco giggled and then yelled his name when he entered her completely. She held onto him, begging him not to move yet so her body could adjust. Her breathing slowed and her muscles unwound a little bit. She compelled him to move by pushing her hips up at him. Her eyes met his as he scrutinized every expression that crossed her face. If she gave the slightest hint of being in pain, he stopped. He would kiss her face apologetically or ask if it hurt.

"It's okay. Go ahead. You need this," she said, sliding her hands down his back to hold his waist.

"What about you?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, Strawberry, trust me. What you did for me was magnificent. It's your turn," she murmured, pushing her hips up at him.

Ichigo kissed her, moving slowly and guardedly. At first he rocked his hips gently, barely moving. This actually worked her into a frenzy of pleasure beneath him because he was rubbing against a very sensitive part of her. When she shuddered and called his name during her climax, he could not hold back any longer.

Eneco yelled his name, hanging on to him as he slammed into her. She thought she would lose her mind before it was it over. Thankfully it only took a few hard pushes for him to come to his end. Afterward, he gathered her to his chest and held her tightly while kissing her face and lips.

"Are you all right?" he asked, burying his face in her long red hair that had draped over her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Really," she said, kissing his cheek.

'Oh, god, what am I doing?' she questioned herself as she hugged him. Too late she understood what Shunsui meant. She loved them both but for different reasons. Guilt consumed her when she thought about Renji. This was not supposed to be happening. She was not supposed to feel anything but pleasure and happiness. She was not supposed to fall in love or have any of these other sappy emotions that had been creeping in lately when she looked at them. Epic dumbass or major moron would not even begin to describe her. Things had suddenly and unintentionally gotten complicated.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked noticing she was lost somewhere deep in thought.

"Oh, nothing. Ichigo, I –" She was interrupted by the door to his bedroom being flung open so hard that it swung back and slammed closed in the person's face who opened it.

They both watched as the door opened much slower this time. A big man with black hair and dark eyes burst into the room. He froze and stared, his eyes growing so big it became a distinct possibility they might pop out.

"Son! Who is that?" he asked, staring at the naked girl in his son's arms.

"This is Eneco, Dad. Eneco, this is my father," he said calmly, despite the small yet largely embarrassing detail they were completely naked and his father seemed to be completely enthralled with that fact.

Eneco extended her hand to shake his father's.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked her as his father joyfully took her hand.

"Well…" she shrugged blushing to match her hair. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Dad, get out!" he yelled suddenly at his father.

"She's beautiful. She looks disturbingly like that friend of yours Renji," he said, his eyes somehow growing even bigger. "He didn't have a sex change did he? Oh, son you could have come to talk to me. If I'd known – "

"DAD! Shut up! What the hell are you talking about?!" Ichigo bellowed, snatching the comforter off his bed to wrap around them to shield their naked bodies from the father who would not go away.

Eneco stood up despite his protests, standing in front of his father naked. She almost laughed when the man dropped to his knees and gaped at her.

"I assure you. She's the real thing," he told his father, throwing the blanket at her as a not so subtle hint to cover up.

"Yes, you are correct. But I'd still like to give her a thorough examination. Miss, if you don't mind – "

"GET OUT!"

With one last lecherous grin, Ichigo's father backed out of the room without taking his eyes off of her.

Eneco covered the lower half of her face with the blanket she had wrapped around her body to stifle her giggle. Well, that was unexpected. She could barely believe that man was her often grumpy and always stoic friend's father.

"So that's your father, huh?" she chuckled, sitting down beside him.

"Unfortunately, yes," he grumbled, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I like him. He's hilarious," she snickered, leaning toward him. She kissed his lips lightly and looked into his eyes. "I like you too."

Ichigo responded by pulling her into his arms and kissing her until she could not breathe.

Oh, yeah, that helped clear her confusion right up.

...

"You could have warned me about Ichigo," Eneco said to Renji that night as he held her in his arms.

"I could have, but where's the fun in that? How was it?" he asked with unbelievable nosiness.

"Uh, no. That was one of our stipulations remember? We never discuss details. I've never asked you about Rukia or Rangiku. What is your deal with the r's?" she inquired only to be ignored. He had a one track mind.

"You could ask. I don't mind," he assured her, kissing her lips briefly.

"I don't want to."

"But I want to know about him."

"You're sick. No," she stated flatly.

"When will you be mine?" he inquired, meeting her gaze.

"I'm already yours," she reminded him.

"Mine alone?"

"Soon."


	8. How to Please Two Lovers

How to Please Two Lovers

Shunsui stared at his assistant. She was sitting behind the counter staring out of the window at the people who walked by on the street. Occasionally, a deep sigh would escape her that made it sound as if her very heart were being crushed under the weight of her thoughts. 'Stupid girl. I told her,' he thought to himself. He knew she was twisted and confused over idiotically falling in love with two men. The time had come to decide and she was clueless just like he knew she would be. There was a new winery in Italy that he wanted her to investigate. He had an idea.

"Eneco, I want you to go to Italy. Why don't you take that redheaded boyfriend of yours with you?" he suggested, disappointed that there was no reaction at first.

"Are you serious? You really want me to do that?" she inquired, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I do. Go home and pack. You're leaving tomorrow," he informed her, practically picking her up and throwing her out of the door. He had heard all of the wistful, longing sighs he could bear. The girl needed to make a decision.

Eneco decided to walk to the massive candy store that Renji managed for Kisuke Urahara. She did not care if her ex was there because she came to see her current boyfriend, not him, anyway. Opening the door, she had to quickly step back or risk being mowed down by three teenage girls on a sugar high. Walking inside, she felt as if she had been transported to the land of pure imagination that Willy Wonka had created. She giggled to herself picturing the cute blond Kisuke in a top hat and purple waistcoat standing by a river of chocolate.

"Here little girl," Kisuke said, shoving a round red lollipop in her face. "Here's some candy. Open your mouth and suck on this."

"I think I've heard this before," she muttered, opening her mouth. She regretted it when he slowly slid the sucker into her mouth then pulled it back out to stick it in his mouth. "You jerk."

"Here," he murmured, producing another one from his pocket. "I know how you like to suck on things. I wouldn't deny you your greatest pleasure or mine."

Eneco ignored the lecherous grin as she snatched the sucker from his hand. "Where's Renji?"

"Upstairs doing paperwork," he answered, taking her by the arm to lead her around the store.

"You've come a long way since that run down shack you once owned," she stated distractedly as she marveled at the candy wonderland.

Kisuke had told her the whole story of how he began; even showing her pictures of his first store. He had told her a lot about himself. It had surprised her that he actually began as a scientist who made the candy formulas to becoming a store owner selling it. It had not been hard for her to imagine him as the mad scientist type complete with goggles and lab coat. She had mistakenly believed they had a future together as much of his past and present that he had shared with her.

"So what brings you here today?" he asked her, stopping at a stand of chocolate to grab a bar. "Take that out of your mouth."

"What?" She pulled the sucker from her mouth just in time for him to shove in a piece of chocolate. She was going to slap him if he inserted one more thing into her mouth. "Quit trying to get me all sugared up. I don't hate you. I've gotten beyond that. I just don't care," she informed him, reveling in the magnificent sweet taste in her mouth.

"Wow! Tell me how you really feel. Don't worry about sparing my feelings," he remarked snarkily, putting a piece of the chocolate in his mouth. A light blush spread across his ivory colored cheeks when she simply raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I suppose I do deserve that. I didn't do much to spare your feelings did I?"

"It's all right. You did me a favor in the long run." She paused, breaking off another piece of the candy bar he held in his hand to put it in her mouth. "Speaking of favors, could you give Renji the next four days off? I want to take him on a trip with me."

"Things are getting pretty serious between you two? I heard – " He was immediately interrupted by an agitated Eneco. She could tell by the lascivious expression on his face what he had heard.

"I don't care what you heard," Eneco snapped, her eyebrows drawing together in irritation. "Can he?"

"Of course. It's not that I didn't care about you, I just …" He allowed his words to trail off when she looked at him and shook her head.

"Don't. I'm over it. Aren't you?" she inquired with a nasty edge of bitterness to her voice. She did not necessarily enjoy being harsh to him, but it was not totally unpleasant either.

"Eneco?" Renji inquired, appearing behind her from his office. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my honey!" she squealed, throwing herself into his arms. "I've got the best surprise!"

Renji looked at Kisuke questioningly who only smirked and bowed slightly as if he were respectfully conceding to an opponent in a fight. He hugged the woman in his arms, kissing her briefly since there were children present. He listened intently as she told him about the trip and that she had already asked Kisuke to give him the days off. Blond bastard. That man never would have given it to him if she had not asked. Oh well, he was about to go on a trip with his lovely girlfriend. Now would be the perfect time for his surprise.

~\..'../~

* * *

It had been three days full of sun, wine, Italian food, and great sex. It had been a much needed vacation and the time alone the two of them needed to sort out their feelings for each other.

Eneco was sitting on the balcony overlooking the piazza where people roamed among the street vendors selling everything from clothing to Italian ices. They were in an off the beaten track town that was not a tourist destination so there was mainly locals to deal with only an occasional tourist who was there for a specific purpose like her. She was thankful she knew Italian because that was all they spoke.

This was there last evening here; tomorrow they would be flying back home. Two glasses of wine sat on the table beside her as she settled into her chair to watch the beautiful light show nature provided. Something was missing. Renji was inside the room doing something, but she wanted him to come out and watch the romantic sunset with her.

"Honey, what are you doing? Come be with me," she begged, getting up to walk inside. "What are you…oh, my god…"

Eneco was unable to move when she saw him kneeling down with an open ring box in his hand. Her eyes stared at the flashing diamond ring that was just a plain solitaire, but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Has soon come yet?" he asked, holding the ring out to her.

"Well, yes, but I thought we would just be in a committed, monogamous relationship. But not _that_ committed," she said, moving her eyes to his face. She went to him when disappointment cooled his warm brown eyes.

"Are you saying no?"

"I'm not saying no. But don't you think it's too soon to say yes?"

"Maybe. I just…" The words halted and he stood up to pull her into his arms. "I just want you. To be mine. Alone."

"I am. I've been doing a lot of thinking. I want it to just be us now," she assured him, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Have you told Ichigo?" he inquired, kissing her.

"No. Have you told Rangiku?" she questioned back.

"Yes, I did. I had decided if you told me no, then I just wanted out of the whole thing. I didn't want reminders of any of it," he explained, hugging her tightly to his bare chest.

Eneco was immediately filled with guilt. He never ceased to surprise her with just how sensitive he could be. She pressed a kiss to his tattooed chest that made goose bumps erupt over his flesh. Her fingers made their way over his soft skin being followed by her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick over the already stiff and aroused brown nipple in her path. His fingers tangled themselves into her hair while he moaned her name. She trailed kisses over to the other nipple to suck it gently which stimulated him more.

"I want to be with you. I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she gasped in surprise just before his lips covered hers.

Eneco knew it must be true. No man so far had been able to get beyond her past to want a future with her. Renji had not only done that but he had survived more of her insanity with their open relationship. He had also endured the trial of her brother which had been the end of many boyfriends.

"Oh, Renji," she murmured, pushing him to the bed.

Renji held her to his chest as he fell backwards onto the bed with her. They both began laughing when he rolled her over onto her back. He kissed her again, this time using his tongue to discover the taste of her wonderfully wine flavored mouth. Her kisses were always intoxicating for more than one reason. The touch of her lips and taste of her tongue was like a drug to him. He no longer just wanted her – he needed her. It seemed she felt the same way.

"I love you, Renji," Eneco told him just before he entered her.

The sex was slow and sweet, for the first time becoming true love making. By the end, they were both left breathless from the overpowering emotions expressed during the physical act. Renji reached over to retrieve the ring he had left on the table beside the bed.

"Will you wear it? Will you show everyone that you are mine?" he asked, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Yes and yes," she replied, kissing him to show her sincerity. She would tell Ichigo as soon as they got back.

~\..'../~

* * *

Eneco moved in with him when they returned from Italy. They had yet to set a wedding date but it was being planned. She was looking at a bridal magazine when there was a knock on the door. Her eyes met Renji's with a quizzical expression.

"How would I know who it is? I'm not psychic," he stated innocently with a shrug.

"Yes, you are. You just answered my question without me even asking it," she pointed out, kissing him briefly on the lips.

The knocking sounded again. Apparently Renji was not moving to answer the door since he was naked and comfortable under the covers. It was late and they were already in bed so who in the world could it be? She scooted out of her nice warm place, grabbing a robe to cover her skimpy nighty before going to answer the door. Looking through the peephole, her pulse raced upon seeing Ichigo standing there patiently waiting.

"Hi," he said looking cute as ever when she opened the door.

"Hi there yourself," she rejoined, accepting the kiss from him. It was halting and nervous. Things had been a little awkward between them since she had informed him of the relationship change between her and Renji.

Eneco closed the door and turned to him, surprised when he immediately took her into his arms. She held the ardent gaze of his warm brown eyes seeing the sadness in their depths. Her breath caught when he took her left hand in his, raising it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

"Congratulations," he murmured, raising his eyes from the ring to hers. "I never did tell you."

"Th-thank you," she stuttered, finding it hard to maintain eye contact. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I knew what I was in for from the beginning with my relationship with you. I did enjoy our time together," he stated shyly, releasing her when she pushed against his chest. "We have not had a chance for a proper good-bye,:

"Oh, really?" she asked, her head swinging in Renji's direction when he walked in.

Renji stood behind her, pulling her hair away from ear to whisper in it. "We have a very special night planned for you."

Eneco was not sure if she should be excited or afraid so she just allowed both to dominate her emotions for now. Her heart fluttered like a caged bird desperate to get out of its confines. Her eyes met Ichigo's briefly before he pulled the bow on her robe to open it. She eagerly pressed her lips to his when he drew her into his arms. The heat of arousal flooded her body when she felt Renji's hands sliding up her legs to remove her panties while Ichigo unlaced her top to remove it. Standing in front of them naked, she felt vulnerable and very nervous. She was unsure what to expect next. A squeal of surprise escaped her when Renji swung her up into his arms to take her to the bed. Her body trembled with anticipation when he lay her down on the bed.

Ichigo undressed on the way to the bedroom. He walked around the bed to lie down next to her. Pressing his lips to hers, he rolled her onto her side while she turned her head to maintain contact. His hand resting on her hip slid up her belly to cover her breast.

When the bed shifted under Renji's weight, Eneco broke the kiss with Ichigo to reach for him. She pulled him down beside her to kiss him. It was a fantasmic (fantastic +orgasmic) feeling being the filling in a sex sandwich with her two favorite men. Renji's larger rougher hands were on her breasts as he kissed her while Ichigo's hands moved downward, sliding between her thighs to push her legs apart. Her body was on fire and ready when he pulled up her leg to slowly impale her from behind. She opened her mouth to emit a small cry from the slight uncomfortable feeling because her body was already unaccustomed to his size.

"It's okay, Baby. Just relax," Renji murmured in her ear, caressing her breasts.

"Sit up here," Eneco instructed him, patting the bed beside her head. "I want you too."

After he did as she had told him, she looked up at him as he positioned himself then traced her lips with the silky smooth head of the object of her desire. Her mouth opened to emit a yelp when Ichigo thrust into her forcefully which was taken advantage of by the man in front of her. A moan of satisfaction rolled from deep in her throat as he buried himself in her throat.

"Oh, god that's amazing," Renji groaned, thrusting his hips at her face.

Eneco's moans and cries of pleasures were muffled into loud sighs and groans as both men filled her ears with their stimulating sounds of carnal bliss that made her want them all the more. It was the most amazing sexcapade ever. Ichigo panted and whispered in her ear as he thrust into her while Renji's hand cradled the back of her head.

"Eneco, I'm about to come," Ichigo informed her, holding her hips tightly when he started shoving into her powerfully.

Renji shouted her name when she applied a harder suction to him and stroked him faster. With a few more thrusts into her magnificent mouth, he discharged into her throat. Each time her throat contracted from swallowing he would jerk and cry out with pleasure from orgasmic aftershocks. He lay down beside her, teasing her nipples with his tongue and lips as Ichigo brought her to an orgasm first then followed soon after.

Afterward, they all lay together sweaty and panting to recover from their exhilarating sexual adventure. Eneco lay between them, reveling in the tender touches and sweet kisses given to her by each man. Everything about their relationship had been unconventional. It was definitely different and so were they. What a pleasurable way to end one relationship and begin another.


End file.
